Un Esposo de Mentira
by Gwen Witch Quinn
Summary: Durante 4 años, Shadow ha usado un anillo matrimonial con el cual ha fingido estar casado para evitar que le rompan el corazón. Cuando asiste a una fiesta se enamora de una eriza llamada Maria y para ganarse su amor, le pide a su asistente que finja ser su 'marido' para convencerla de que se están divorciando. SONADOW
1. Capítulo 1

**Holaaa! soy nueva en Fanfiction n_n (bueno ya estaba pero hoy es la primera ves que escribo n_n) espero que les agrade todo lo que publique :D, por si ya lo notaron este fic esta basado en la pelicula ''Una Esposa de Mentira'', tratare de no copiarme de toda la pelicula y hacerla a mi manera n_n**  
**Ah, tambien hay un trailer que hice ''Sonadow *Un Esposo de Mentira* Trailer'', pueden buscarlo en youtube si quieren n_n**  
**Bueno ahora si disfruten la lectura :DD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*Houston, Texas 2011*

_''Ese dia era simplemente hermoso... los pajaros cantaban y el sol brillaba ...no cabia duda que era perfecto...para casarse''_

En este momento el ''novio'' se encontraba alistandose para su boda. El estaba contento, emocionado y a la vez nervioso, no podia evitarlo, estaba tan asustado pero feliz que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en la habitacion mientras un erizo albino vestido de traje, lo veia acostado en el sillon que habia ahi.

-Deberias calmarte, si sigues asi nos quedaremos sin novio para la boda- le decia divertido el oji-ambar

\- Lo siento Silver, no puedo evitarlo- le contesto deteniendose a verle -Dentro de una hora estare casado con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- le decia sonriente el erizo negro de betas carmin que portaba un elegante traje negro con detalles rojos.

-Jajaja, Rouge es una mujer con suerte- le dijo incorporandose del sofa

_''Rouge... mi prometida...mi hermosa prometida desde hace poco, estoy conciente de que eramos jovenes para casarnos, o almenos yo, ya que ella me llevaba 2 años, pero ya no queria esperar, ella era simplemente la mujer perfecta, a la unica que habia amado en casi toda mi vida...eso suena cursi lo se, pero era verdad.''_

-Creeme Silver, pienso que el que tiene suerte soy yo de tenerla- le dijo muy seguro el carmesi

-¡Calmate Romeo!- le exclama riendo -De seguro has de estar muy enamorado de ella

-¿Acaso es muy obvio?-pregunta.

-Nee no tanto

-Ja, bueno si me disculpas- le dice dirigiendose a la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- pregunta parandose del sofa- Sabes que no puedes ver el vestido de la novia antes de la...

-Lo se, solo voy al baño- le interrumpe sonriendo

-Mas te vale- le apunta con el dedo

-Ya se, ya se- le agita su mano.

El erizo oscuro sale del cuarto en donde estaba con el albino llendose en busca de los sanitarios para los caballeros mientras tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

_''En ese momento todo parecia perfecto, me iba a casar con la chica de mis sueños, la sorprenderia en la luna de miel, dentro de un año mas diriguiria la nueva empresa... Nada podia arruinarlo... o al menos eso crei''_

**Mientras tanto...**

En otra habitacion se encontraba una murcielago de pie enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo contemplando su hermoso vestido blanco con listones dorados y con un sencillo detalle morado que delineaba su figura, ademas de que tambien usaba una sencilla tiara sobre su cabeza y un largo velo que le llegaba hasta los talones. Detras de ella se encontraban una ardilla, una erizo rosada y una zorra cafe usando el mismo vestido en color morado, ya que ellas iban a ser sus damas de honor.

-Que bueno que tienes ese vestido tan encantador- le dijo sonriente la ardilla a la murcielago

-Cierto, te ves hermosa- apoyo la eriza

-Chicas...¡es mi boda!- grito emocionada mientras sus amigas tambien se unian gritando

-Estamos tan felices por ti Rouge- le dice la zorra

-Gracias Fiona- contesta soltando un pesado suspiro

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta la eriza.

-No...

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunta la ardilla poniendo las manos a sus caderas -Vamos Rouge, te conocemos mejor que nadie, dinos que te pasa.

-Bueno...- empieza a decir la novia -Esto tiene que ver con Knuckles...

Justo en ese momento el carmesi caminaba tranquilamente por el largo pasillo que daba hacia el sanitario de hombres, que estaba cerca de la habitacion en donde se encontraban las chicas hablando.

El podia escuchar varios murmuros que venian del cuarto que estaba cerca del baño, en el que supuso que ahi se encontraba su prometida hablando con sus seguir caminando ya que a el no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Hasta que algo le llamo la atencion.

-¿Crees que Knuckles lo soporte?- se escucho la voz de una de las chicas

-No se preocupen chicas, lo tengo bien amarrado- decia muy segura

Olvidando que estaba mal espiar a su pareja, se quedo en donde estaba para seguir escuchando la conversacion.

\- Y cuentanos, ¿que paso con el cuando lo viste?- le pregunto la ardilla

-Solo le dije la verdad- le respondio encogiendose de hombros -Que si realmente me queria de vuelta e impedir la boda que hablara ahora o que callara para siempre.

-¿Y que te dijo?- le pregunto ansiosa la eriza rosa

-Que el no se casaria y que yo me casara con el niño de Shadow- dice un poco desepcionada

-¿Tu amas a Shadow?- le pregunta Fiona.

**-**Pues es amable y tierno, pero es menor que yo, al compararlo con Knuckles y el, Shadow es un bebe Knux todo un hombre- dice dando unas risitas mientras se ruboriza.

_''En ese momento todo se habia derrumbado para mi, la chica que yo amaba preferia estar con otro chico que conmigo, sigo sin entender porque decidio casarse conmigo si amaba a otro chico que desgraciadamente no era yo''_

Mientras el oji-rubi seguia escuchando tristemente no se dio cuenta de que el albino con el que estaba hablando momentos atras caminaba hacia el.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- le pregunto algo confuso -Sabes que esta mal espi..- se detuvo cuando el carmin levanto la mano pidiendo que parara de hablar.

-¿Quieres decir que ya?- pregunto sorprendida la ardilla

-Si- dijo orgullosa la ''novia''

-Shuuu, ya te dio tu regalo de bodas- decia divertida la zorra

-Calla Fiona- dice la eriza dandole un codazo mientras se rie -¿Entonces que haras?

-Pues aunque amo a Knux, voy a casarme con el niñato de Shadow- decia desepcionada -Aunque quien sabe talvez con el tiempo pueda hacerse un hombre como mi Knuckles- decia medio burlona

Los erizos seguian escuchando donde estaban en silencio.

El albino le dedico una mirada de tristeza a su primo mayor, sabia que en ese momento se encontraba mal, puesto que acababa de descubrir la infidelidad de su prometida y como ella creia que Shadow era un niño pequeño prefiriendo a alguien mas lastima por el.

Le toco el hombro y ambos se fueron retirando lentamente aquel sitio dispuestos a volver a la habitacion donde estaban antes. Una vez ahi ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban callados, el albino miraba a su primo mientras este estaba muy pensativo.

El no podia creer que la murcielago lo hbiera traicionado antes de la boda, el simplemente no lo queria aceptar que la mujer que amaba lo lastimara tan horrible. Por mas que trataba de asimilarlo bien tratando de equivocarse sabia de algo que era cierto: Rouge amaba a alguien mas.

Despues de verlo unos segundos mas el albino decidio hablar.

-Shadow...como lo siento- le dice viendole

El carmesi no le responde nada y simplemente se reitra del lugar lo mas pronto posible.

''_Si fue doloroso, aunque no me crean eso me paso hace 4 años, cuando yo tenia 19 años de edad y ya queria dar mi primer paso al matrimonio con la mujer que supuestamente me amaba, creo que debi conocerla mejor''_

El erizo camina por la calle cabizbajo.

''_Ni yo mismo comprendo como fue posible que me pasara esto. Pero las cosas pasan por una razon ¿no?''_

El oji-rubi sigue caminando con la cabeza gacha. Tenia lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero no podia llorar en ese momento, temia que alguien lo viera en ese estado. No queria que supieran que le rompieron el corazon.

Por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, no le presto atencion a un chico muy joven que se acercaba hacia el corriendo con algo en manos muy emocionado hasta que choco con el causando que el menor cayera al suelo.

-¡Au!

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta agachandose un poco mientras si limpia las diminutas lagrimas

-Si, perdon Señor no vi a donde iba- le dice tratando de incorporarse.

-Deja que te ayude- dice el azabache tendiendole la mano para que este se sujetara de ella.

El chico toma su mano y se levanta, una vez parado el carmesi ve que es un erizo azulado, de ojos un bello color esmeralda, usaba solamente una playera roja con una sudadera azul,jeans y un par de tenis rojos con una franja erizo parecia muy joven casi un niño pero tampoco tan pequeño. El azabache se le queda viendo por un momento hasta que la voz del chico lo interrumpe.

-Gracias...¿viene de una fiesta?- le pregunta curioso.

-Algo si- le contesta volteando la cara

-¿Esta bien Señor?- pregunta.

-Por favor no me digas Señor, me hace sentir mas viejo, ademas ya no me casare- dice con algo de tristeza caminando hacia una banca vacia

El erizo azul lo sigue con la mirada, veia que el erizo estaba medio deprimido por lo que decidio acercarse un poco a el.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que te ves triste?- toma asiento junto al azabache

-Bueno...¿que edad tienes?- pregunta viendole

-14 años, ¿por que?- le mira

-Olvidalo, estas demasiado pequeño para entenderlo- le dice mientras pone su codo en la rodilla y la mano en la barbilla

-¿Que dices? ya no soy un niño- dice algo ofendido - ¡Ya tengo novia!

-¿Es de tu edad?

-Si

-Buena eleccion entonces

-¿Por que lo dices?- le pregunta confuso

-Solo te aconsejare que jamas salgas con alguien mayor que tu- le dice apuntandole con el dedo -Ni le propongas matrimonio

-Dejame adivinar... eso es exactamente lo que te acaba de pasar

-Eres listo ¿no?- lo mira con el rabillo del ojo

-Solo un poco- le contesta mientras le guiña un ojo

-Que bien, por cierto ¿que traes ahi?- le apunta con el dedo sus manos

-Ah esto- dice levantando lo que parecia una caja de una pelicula o videojuego -toma miralo si quieres- dice entrgandole

El azabache lo toma en sus manos y lo mira bien, es un videojuego : Call of Duty Black OPS II

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba tan ocupado planeando la boda que no habia tenido tiempo de ir a comprar su juego favorito. Habia pensado que cuando acabara la luna de miel, conseguiria el videojuego y jugarlo cuando tuviera tiempo libre, claro si se hubiera casado...

-Y luego te ofendes cuando te digo niño pequeño- se burla

-Es solo un...pasatiempo- dice excusandose

-Si aja- le contesto el oscuro entregandole el videojuego -Oye dime ¿como es tu novia?

-¿Pues como empiezo?- decia pensativo -Pues ella es muy bonita- le dice sonriente -tambien es inteligente, amable, divertida, astuta...y sabe pelear

-¿Ah si?

-Si, pero tiene un mal caracter...por eso evito hacerla enojar

-Te entiendo niño yo haria lo mismo- dice asintiendo -¿Y vas a visitarla?

-Claro es mi vecina

-Genial, ¿y en donde vives?.

-En Nueva York.

-¿En Nueva York?- le pregunta y el menor asiente -¿Y que haces aqui?

-Vine a visitar a mis abuelos- responde simplemente

-Oh eso esta bien...

Se quedan en silencio un momento.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- le pregunta el menor al azabache

-Sinceramente no tengo idea...- dice agachando un poco la cabeza -¿Tu que me recomendarias?

-Pues no soy bueno dando consejos- contesto rascandose la nuca - Solo te puedo decir que no te lances al primero que se te cruce, eso no solucionara nada. Llora pero mañana levantate, no te comas mas la cabeza, ten paciencia, retoma tu vida, busca hacer cosas nuevas, sal un poco de casa o algo por el estilo.

-Mmm- lo medita un poco -No lo se, es dificil para mi, pues se suponia estar casado.

El erizo lo piensa un poco y le dice

-Entonces finge.

El erizo mayor voltea a verlo algo confuso, ¿fingir?, ¿Que rayos significaba eso?.  
Antes de poder preguntarle, se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que gritaba el nombre de su hijo.

-Lo siento tengo que irme- dice parandose de la banca -Espero verte despues- le dice y se va despidiendose con la mano.

-Adios- susurra el carmesi una vez que el chico se ha ido.

_''Recuerdo perfectamente la vez que conoci a ese chico, al principio me parecio muy raro, era a la vez solo un niño pero al mismo tiempo una persona madura...era algo raro pero no cabe duda que ese chicho me agrado''_

Se levanta de la banca y empieza a caminar.

_''¿Y quien diria que lo volveria a ver?''_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El carmesi llega a un bar cercano y entra. Al entrar ve que esta casi lleno:algunos hombres jugaban al billar, veian el futbol, tomaban cerveza, bailaban en la pista de baile mientras unos pocos bailiaban arriba de las mesas sin importar que nadie los viera.

El azabache pasa entre la pequeña multitud de gente y llega a la barra a tomar un asiento vacio y se sienta.

Mientras espera a que lo atiendan, se le queda viendo al anillo que tenia en su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular. Se lo quita un momento para verlo mejor, no podia creer que estaba apunto de casarse con una mujer que lo habia engañado con otro hombre, ni siquiera queria imaginarse que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiese enterado de que el seria dueño de una empresa. Ella solo querria su dinero.

_''Tambien recuerdo que estaba a punto de ahogar mis penas...hasta que paso algo...''_

Una equidna rojiza de ojos celestes ingresa al bar llamando la atencion de algunos hombres que estaban parados en la entrada que se habian embobados un momento viendola. Cuando algunos mas se percataron de esto, le empezaron a chiflar y a decirle cosas que incomodaban a la chica.

El erizo estaba escuchando el pequeño alboroto que se estaba haciendo detras de el, pero no le dio la minima atencion y se volvio a poner el anillo en su mano izquierda y le pidio una bebida al cantinero.

La chica ya estaba molesta de que le dijeran piropos absurdos o que le hiceran comentarios inapropiados para una mujer, asi que enojada apresuro su paso y se sento a la izquierda del azabache, que era el unico asiento que quedaba libre. Al haber puesto la cartera que llebaba consigo bruscamente en la barra, esta se cayo, causando que el carmesi lo notara.

-Oye se te cayo...-Trato de decirle pero ella lo interrumpe bruscamente.

-¡¿Quieres callarte por un momento?!- exclama claramente enojada -¡Gracias! dice sarcasticamente poniendo su mano en la frente.

-Iba a decir que se te cayo tu cartera- le dice agachandose para recogerla y entregarsela.

Cuando se la da, la mujer ve su anillo de compromiso en el su dedo anular y rapidamente intenta disculparse por haber sido grosero con el creyendo que este le diria algo ofensivo como el resto de los hombres que le chiflaron y hicieron comentarios sobre ella.

-Ouh, como lo siento crei que...

-No importa olvidalo- le dice agitando su mano

-Apuesto que no fue en un lugar como este en donde conociste a la mujer que te dio ese anillo- le dice acercandose a la barra

-Fue en la cafeteria de la escuela.

-Si no te molesta, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas casado?

El la mira un momento.

''Juro que en ese momento le iba a decir, de verdad...pero no queria que ella supiera que yo era un perdedor...''

''Entonces finge'' piensa en las palabras que le dijo el chico con el que se habia encontrado antes de llegar al bar.

_''Asi que decidi alterar la verdad solo un poquito...¿y por que no haverla mas interesante?''_

-3 años

-¿Donde esta tu esposa ahora?

Antes de contestar el erizo toma un poco de su copa

-Deje de preguntarme eso, de hecho... es ''el

-¿En serio?- pregunta un poco sorprendida por la anterior declaracion

-Si- le contesta volviendo a tomar de la copa -Entiendo si no quieres hablar con alguien como...- le interrumpe la chica.

-No,no,no,no- le dice agitando las manos -Esta bien no me incomoda hablar con un gay- dice sonriendo -¿Y como va tu matrimonio con el?

-Pues el dice que trabajo demasiado tratando de mantenerlo a el...y a su adiccion a la cocaina...y crack- dice dandole un ultimo trago a la copa

-Eso es horrible- le responde la equidna -¿Por que no lo dejas?

-Los hijos- le contesta rapidamente -5 pequeños- ve que ella frunce un poco el ceño -Es que adoro adoptar y...no quiero dejar de hacer eso- le dice finalmente

-Awww pobre chico- le contesta ella y toca ligeramente su anillo -¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- le pregunta en un tono un poco seductor.

El azabache asiente y ambos se toman de la mano dispuestos a salir del lugar.

_''Y asi fue como descubri el poder del anillo matrimonial...lo que hace unos momentos era mi simbolo de humillacion se convirtio en un arma para volver a la jugada..._

_Cuando ya estaba cerca de adueñarme de mi futura empresa, decidi mudarme a Nueva York junto con mi primo para empezar de nuevo..._

_Pero no por eso deje de fingir mi matrimonio..._

_Aun seguia mintiendole a las mujeres que era un homosexual infelizmente casado, asi que ellas me sentian lastima y me daban algo a cambio...no voy a decir que._

_Despues Silver encontro una pareja gay que era un ''poco'' celoso, pero igualmente Silver lo amaba y no me podia meterme en eso, ademas de que me daba algo de escalofrio su mirada salvaje y verde...simplemente me daba miedo...tambien me reecontre con aquel chico azul que conoci ese dia...el ya no tenia mas a su novia...no me dijo la razon..._

_El fue a pedirme trabajo y yo gustoso acepte ya que le habia conocido algunos años atras, ademas de que era muy confiable...solo el y Silver saben mi secreto del anillo..._

_A veces he pensado en arrojar el anillo al oceano...se que lo que hago esta mal pero no puedo hacerlo...hay algo en el que no me deja...ademas tener un matrimonio falso era indudablemente una garantia de que no me vovleran a romper el corazon''_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Y eso es todo amigos! :DD, mis disculpas si ven algun error ortografico o si esta muy confusa la historia...Es que pienso hacer tambien videos sobre la historia, asi que si gustan verlo mejor explicado o algo por el estilo, les avisare cuando lo suba n_n**

**Bueno tambien queria agradecerle a mis amigas y prima (Nayi, PJ y Aracely) por leer mi primer borrador de esta historia en mi cuaderno y por apoyarme para subir el fic x33 Gracias chicas este capitulo se los dedico a las tres n_n**

**Gracias por leer!**  
**Dejen comentarios, eso si me inspiraria n_n**  
**Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lamento haber publicado muy tarde, hace dias que he querido publicar el capitulo pero no habia podido u.u ademas de que aun no he empezado a hacer el video :S**

**Bueno ya no les aburro mas, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo :D**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*Las Vegas, Nevada*

''2015''

La noche ya habia caido en Las Vegas por lo que los casinos no habian tardado en llenarse de personas que iban a apostar,bailar,beber,entre otras cosas.

En este momento en el casino ''Circus, Circus'' se estaba haciendo una pequeña pero muy importante entrega de premios ''Apogeo'' en un salon que se encontraba casi lleno de gente que iban vestidos de gala para la ocasion, cada quien en su mesa correspondiente.

En una mesa en especifico se encontraba un erizo plateado con un elegante traje blanco sentado junto a un erizo azul que tambien portaba un sencillo traje no por eso dejaba de ser apuesto.

El plateado no dejaba de voltear a todos lados preocupado y checando el reloj que tenia en su muñeca mientras que el cobalto que le acompañaba estaba sentado relajadamente con los brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Shadow?- le pregunta algo preocupado

-No lo se, dijo que volveria pronto- responde viendole

-Pero ya lleva rato que no vuelve- le dice algo angustiado

-Tranquilo no ha de tardar- le dice agitando la mano algo despreocupado

-¡Pero han pasado 47 minutos!- exclama -¿Y tu crees que no ha de tardar?- le pregunta

-Bueno en eso tienes razon...- dice y se acomoda mejor en su asiento -Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a buscarlo.- se levanta de la silla pero antes de poder ir la gente empieza a aplaudir.

-Sientate, creo que ya va a comenzar- le dice Silver

-Pero si vo...- lo interrumpe el plateado

-¡Sientate!- exclama y lo jala del brazo obligandolo a sentarse algo brusco.

El erizo azul hace un pequeño gesto al haber sido tratado asi por su amigo, entendia que estuviera un poco nervioso por lo de esta noche, pero no habia razon de que se empezara a desquitar con el. Aun asi le dedica una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, parece que es a ti a quien le entregaran el premio- le dice burlon.

-Callate- le susurra

Mientras la gente aun sigue aplaudiendo, un erizo oscuro de betas plomo empieza a subir al escenario con un premio de oro en manos que tenia forma de una persona con los brazos levantados que sostenia una estrella. El erizo de mirada salvaje se diriguia al microfono que esta en frente del escenario, asi que al llegar ahi coloca el premio en el atril y se pone ha hablar.

-Gracias, gracias- agradece a medida que los aplausos cesan -Bueno primero que nada les agradezco a todos por venir aqui esta noche en el ''Circus Circus'' de Las Vegas- dice

El albino vuelve a voltear con la esperanza de encontrarse al azabache cruzando la puerta del salon, pero sin duda no lo ve.

-¿Donde estas?- susurra angustiado

-Tranquilo tiene que aparecer en cualquier momento- dice el cobalto tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Eso espero- dice volviendo a prestar su atencion al escenario.

-Siendo el contacto mas cercano de ''Hedgehog Industries'' he tenido el enorme privilegio de convivir con un gran hombre que para ser muy joven ha logrado hacer grandes logros con su compañia- dice el betas plomo -El es mi amigo, el es mi gran mentor...Señoras y Señores es para mi un gran honor entregar este año el premio Apogeo al joven Shadow The Hedgehog- finaliza

Todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir y volteando a ver si se encontraba el mencionado. Por otro lado , el albino aun miraba preocupado a todos lados y sin encontrar ningun rastro de el.

-No puede ser- pone una mano en su frente mientras deja salir un suspiro.

-Creo que no aparecio despues de todo- le dice el cobalto.

-¿Tu crees?- le pregunta sarcasticamente

\- Solo decia, ¿Y quien recogera el premio?- le pregunta

El albino solo lo ve a el y luego a su pareja que aun se encontraba con el premio en manos esperando a que el azabache llegara, asi que trata de pensar en una solucion rapida antes de que se desesperase su novio.

-¿Shadow?- empieza a preguntar el betas plomo viendo que el carmesi aun no se acercaba al escenario.

Despues de haber pensado en algunas soluciones a el plateado le llega una idea y voleta a ver a su acompañante.

-Ve tu Sonic- le ordena

-¿Que?- le pregunta un poco sorprendido

-Que vayas tu- le vuelve a repetir

-¿Pero yo por que?, tu eres su primo- le reclama

-Y tu eres su asistente, ¿quien mejor que tu para ir a recogerlo en su representacion?-dice el albino señalandolo mientra sonrie

-Pero a mi no me gusta hablar en publico, ademas es suyo no mio- replica cruzando los brazos

-Ve - le vuelve a pedir el plateado

-No - se vuelve a negar

-Ve

-Que no

-Que vayas

-Ya te dije que no- le replica un poco molesto.

El albino se impacienta parandose de su asiento empieza a jalonearlo. El erizo azul se niega a levantarse, la luz del reflector apunta hacia ellos asi que para evitar verguenzas el plateado de una forma logra a que se pare y le empieza a tirar de los brazos para despues darle un empujoncito leve en la espalda para que se vaya caminando.

-No lo eches a perder- le dice un poco burlon al haber logrado que se parara

-Callate- susurra molesto avanzando en direccion al escenario.

El cobalto llega a los escalones subiendo torpemente para recibir el premio por el azabache. Al llegar ahi, el betas plomo no tiene otra opcion que entregarle el premio al azulado, que venia representando al carmesi.

-Gracias Mephiles- le agradece el cobalto una vez que tiene el premio en sus manos.

-No hay de que- dice amablemente

El azulado se acerca al microfono una vez que los aplausos hayan cesado y le dirigue una mirada nerviosa al plateado. A el nunca le habia gustado hablar en publico, pero esta vez no tenia otra opcion ya que su ''jefe'' estaba ausente en estos momentos haciendo quien sabe que o con quien. Algo que siempre le molestaba al plateado cuando su primo se iba a fingir un matrimonio olvidando sus responsabilidades

El albino a verlo solo se limita a darle una sonrisa y levantarle el pulgar dandole a entender que el podria hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias...- empieza a decir - Esto es maravilloso...bueno como saben yo no soy Shadow The Hedgehog- dice ironicamente causando algunas risas por parte del publico

El albino vuelve a voltear hacia la puerta. Se pone un poco molesto al ver que su primo aun no llegaba, por lo que decidio que una vez que terminara el pequeño discurso del azulado iria buscarlo en donde fuera que estuviese.

-Pero estoy seguro que les diria cuan honrado se sentiria, y que recibir el premio ''Apogeo''y que es tan prestigioso, claro si estuviera aqui- susurra lo ultimo -Como ya habia mencionado Mephiles, el muy joven a logrado manejar una importante empresa hace poco, por lo que lo hace en un modelo a seguir, y es porque a temprana edad tuvo que tomar muchas responsabilidades...- dice colocando una mano para recargarse en el atril -Lo mejor de la vida de Shadow tambien es lo peor señores, y es que el siempre esta trabajando.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mientras tanto...**

En otra parte del casino, donde se encontraban los juegos en los que la gente apostaba casi todo su dinero para ganar o perder, se encontraba un erizo oscuro con betas carmin agitando con su mano cerrada unos dados mientras habia gente a su alrededor le animaba emocionados a tirar los dados y ver cual era su suerte.

El carmesi lanza sus dados y grita de emocion junto los demas al ver que habia ganado mas de lo que habia apostado. Una chica que estaba a su lado le sonrie y le abraza.

-Vaya que eres bueno- dice seductoramente

-Para que veas pequeña que es asi como se hace- le dice sonriendo

-Es increible que tu esposo no sepa lo que tiene- dice sonriendole

Despues de que habia dejado a los erizos en el salon donde se suponia que recibiria el premio Apogeo, fue al bar del casino a beber un poco cuando una chica se le acerco a hablar un poco. Obviamente el carmesi traia puesto su anillo de compromiso, por lo que tambien le mintio de que estaba infelizmente casado con un hombre que no valoraba sus cualidades. Y como habia de esperar la mujer le creyo y ahora se encontraban juntos jugando en uno de los juegos para mas tarde salir del casino y dar una vuelta.

El erizo la ve y le sonrie.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razon- dice acercandose.

-Esto no es posible- escucha una voz detras de el.

El azabache voltea y ve a su primo un poco molesto acercandose mas a el con un premio en manos. Al carmesi siempre le causaba gracia ver al erizo plateado enojado, por lo que cada vez que podia siempre aprovechaba para molestarlo un poco. Aunque pocas veces la pareja del albino lo dejaba.

-¡Silver! ¿donde estabas?, mira lo que te has perdido- le dice burlonamente señalando la mesa.

-¿Lo que me he perdido yo o lo que ta has perdido tu?- dice cruzandose los brazos

-¿Que? nadie me dijo a que hora lo entregaban exactamente- dice excusandose

-Es por eso que te tenias que quedar ahi- le apunta molesto.

-Lo siento se me paso el tiempo- le contesta sonriendo

-¡Sonic tuvo que pararse a recoger tu premio por que tu no estabas!- exclama

-Bueno lo que importa es que se lo dieron ¿no?- dice encogiendose de hombros

-Le dijeron a Mephiles que si te daba un premio te sentirias honrado- le dice levantando mas el premio para que lo viera.

-Si, si lo haria- le dice sin mucha importancia.

-Pues toma- le entrega el premio

-O es tan maravilloso- dice con alegria fingida -¿Fue tan dificil?- le voltea a ver

-Si, si lo fue- contesta sarcasticamente.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, diviertete- le pide levantando los brazos.

Al momento de extender sus brazos alguien le pone otra vez los dados que habia lanzado hace un momento, por lo que el voltea.

-¿Ya es mi turno?- pregunta sonriendo divertidamente.- Bien, cuidame esto primor- dice entregandole el premio a la chica que estaba aun lado suyo.

Toma los dados y los encierra en su puño para agitarlos un poco, pero antes de lanzarlos decide fastidiar a su primo un poco.

-Vamos sopla- le dice poniendo su puño cerca de su boca.

-No voy a solpar- contesta apartando su puño de su cara

-Vamos no seas malo es para la suerte- le insiste volviendo acercar los dados.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- dice desesperado que le pega su puño causando que suelte los dados y que estos se dirigan a la mesa

-Mi primo tira y es un...- dice mientras ve la mesa para mirar en que numero caen los dados.

Los dados caen y sale un numero mas bajo que el que la habia salido al principio, por lo que la gente se decepciona algo y abuchean un poco.

El carmesi al ver esto solo sonrie un poco comico y se dirigue a su primo.

-Bueno...ahora entiendo porque no ganas nada- dice con algo de sarcasmo

El albino solo voltea los ojos. Sabe muy bien que su primo casi nunca se tomaba las cosas enserio desde... bueno hace tiempo.

-Tienes solo dos minutos- dice y se va retirando del lugar para ir a buscar al betas plomo y al cobalto.

El azabache lo mira divertido y le grita.

-¡Tranquilo es solo diversion!- dice entre risas.

Despues de que pierde a su primo de vista se dirigue hacia la chica que estaba a su lado extendiendole la mano.

-Vamonos primor- le dice en un tono seductor

-De acuerdo- le contesta con gusto la mujer.

Ambos se retiran del lugar tomados de la mano hacia la limosina que esperaba afuera al azabache.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno eso es todo, de verdad lamento mucho si es muy corto pero tenia que puclicarlo ya, prometo que tratare de hacer mas largos los capitulos n_n**

**Espero que tengan un buen dia :D**

**Dejen Reviews n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! la novata regresa xD bueno no...**

**En serio agradezco que lean aqui mi fic y que les guste n_n y perdonen si he acutalizado tarde, pero he estado muy ocupada y no me habian dado tiempo para subir el fic, pero ya que al menos aqui esta el cap.**

**Disfruten la lectura :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*Nueva York*

En este momento se encontraba el erizo azul en el escritorio que estaba en su oficina del edificio ''Hedgehog Industries'' realizando sus tareas. El cobalto ya se habia acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de trabajos ya sean como enviar recados, enviar documentos, organizar citas, hacer encargos, organizar el papeleo de su jefe, recibir llamadas,hacer los mandados, cubrir a su jefe cuando no estaba, etc.

Hace apenas un año que trabajaba como asistente personal del azabache y ya se sentia como si hubiera pasado varios años que habia trabajado en esa empresa. Aunque tuviese que soportar el comportamiento tan inmaduro de su jefe, al cobalto le gustaba su trabajo...aparte del otro que tenia...

Su telefono suena y deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo unos momentos atras para contestar.

\- Heghehog Industries ¿En que podemos ayudarle?- contesta como siempre lo hace cada vez que recibia una llamada.

_-''Hey Sonic''- _contestan en el otro lado de la linea _-''Soy yo...''_

-¿Quien es yo?- pregunta burlon. Obviamente ya sabia de quien se trataba

_-''Soy yo Silver''_\- le afirma el albino.

-¿Quien es Silver?- pregunta jugando

_-''¡No empiezes Sonic_!''- le advierte un poco molesto.

-Ja,ja,ja tranquilo es broma, no es para que te alteres- dice un poco sonriente -¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-''_Queria saber si no has visto a Shadow por ahi''- _dice en un tono un proco preocupado.

-No, no lo he visto desde la entrega de premios

_-''¡¿Quieres decir que no ha ido a la empresa_?!''- pregunta en un tono sorprendido.

-Claro, no ha aparecido por aqui- afirma -De seguro ha de estar exponiendo las nuevas armas a GUN- dice con un poco de importancia.

_-''Eh Sonic, GUN me llamo-''_ dice algo nervioso.

-Ay no...- dice poniendose una mano en la frente -No me digas que derribo un techo otra vez- decia mientras recordaba una de las ultimas visitas de Shadow a GUN.

-''_No, nada de eso..''._

-¿Entonces que hizo?- pregunta ya un poco intrigado, pues ya le empezaba a asustar la manera en como le decia el plateado.

-''_El no se presento...''_

Por un momento ambos se quedan en silencio.

-¿Que?- pregunta algo sorprendido.

_-''Shadow falto a la reunion''_\- le responde un poco molesto.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama mientras se pone una mano en la frente y se recarga en el escritorio.

_-''¡Lo se! ¡El idiota parece no saber que tiene responsabilidades!''_\- exclama claramente molesto.

-¿Y ya lo llamaste?.

_-''No me contesta, su celular esta apagado''_\- le responde el albino aun en su tono molesto.

-Diablos...- dice el cobalto dejandose caer en la silla -¿Crees que la ausencia de Shadow nos afecte en algo?- le pregunta algo preocupado.

_-''Pues...hay que tener en cuenta que GUN es nuestro mejor comprador desde hace un par de años.''_

El erizo azul deja escapar un suspiro. El sabia muy bien que si el carmesi no le daba una disculpa o al menos una buena explicacion por su falta a la reunion, probablemente GUN ya no querria comprarle mas armas, y se habian encontrado en esa situacion cuando el azabache fue y ''accidentalmente'' habia volado el techo de su sala de pruebas al momento de probar una granada, que al parecer era muy potente que las de GUN, por lo que tuvieron que pagar por los daños ocasionados .Despues de eso tuvieron que tener mas cuidado con lo que llevaban.

-Muy bien, tratare de contactar a alguien que haya estado con el en Las Vegas y le dire que si lo ha visto que le comunique que regrese a Nueva York de luego- finaliza cortando la llamada.

Deja el telefono donde estaba y se dirigue a su computadora para buscar algun contacto del carmesi. Cuando llamaba a alguien que el habia visto en la fiesta, mucho negaban haberlo visto, ya que el azabache no habia ido a recoger su premio solo ellos lo vieron cuando llego, pero no cuando se fue, por lo que no sabian nada de el y para acabar solamente el albino, el betas plomo y el se habian venido en el primer vuelo que estaba disponible. Asi que hizo una pequeña nota mental: no volver a Nueva York sin Shadow.

Si era cierto que al cobalto le gustaba trabajar ahi, pero le desesperaba que el azabache estuviera de un lado para otro mientras que el y su primo trataban de manejar la empresa de la cual el debia encargarse, lo cual no era nada facil. A veces le daban ganas de lanzar todo por la ventana y renunciar, pero habia algo que no lo dejaba...¿que era ese algo?.

El telefono vuelve a sonar y el de mala gana lo contesta pensando que es el albino que habia vuelto a llamar para preguntarle si ya habia contactado al erizo betas carmesi. A veces el plateado era muy impaciente.

-Silver ya te dije que...- trata de decir pero es interrumpido.

_-''Hola Sonic, soy tu hermana''_\- decia una voz femenina.

-Aleena...- contesta alegremente -¿Como estas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mientras tanto**

*Las Vegas*

El carmesi se encontraba en este preciso momento en un sillon de una habitacion de hotel mientras entre sus dedos tenia su anillo. Hace apenas una media hora que se habia despertado, pero no se habia movido del mismo lugar durante ese rato.

Sabia muy bien que en ese momento tendria que estar ya en Nueva York, pero hace un par de semanas que no salia a ''conquistar'' mujeres y que el trebajo se habia vuelto mas pesado de lo normal que se la habia pasado estresado y mas cuando le comunicaron que le entregarian un premio, y luego estaba la reunion de GUN donde les mostraria unas de sus nuevas armas...entre otras cosas.

En cuanto supo que el lugar en donde irian seria Las Vegas, decidio aprovechar para tomarse un ligero descanso... claro sin avisarle a nadie,ni siquiera a su fiel asistente, que tambien sabia el secreto del anillo aparte del albino, el cual estaba en desacuerdo con eso. Pero sin duda a el no le importaba la opinion de su primo.

-Bueno mirenme aqui... 4 años despues y aun sigo usando esta sortija...- susurra para si mismo.

Aun no podia creer que 4 años antes ya iba a estar casado...con alguien que no lo amaba. Agradecia haber ''espiado'' su conversacion antes de la boda, porque si no hubiera sido asi nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad, y seguiria siendo engañado. Ademas gracias a eso habia encontrado una forma algo inmoral para que no le rompieran el corazon. Y vaya que si le habia funcionado.

-Y tal vez por un tiempo mas...- se dice a si mismo.

Da un vistazo al mueble que esta aun lado de la cama donde aun se encontraba dormida la chica y ve que habia un pedazo de papel. Mira su reloj y decide ir por la hoja para escribir una breve nota. Al terminar la deja donde mismo toma sus cosas y se va del hotel.

La nota decia:

_''Cindy, tuve una noche increible_

_P.D. Gracias por no golpearme como acostumbra mi esposo''_

Despues de un breve viaje en limosina, se dirigue al aeropuerto para abordar el vuelo a Nueva York. Toma su boleto y se dispone a esperar a que le hablen.

Al tomar asiento se acomoda mejor su saco y siente algo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de este, asi que revise y ve que era su movil que se encontraba apagado, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer que esperar se dispone a encenderlo. Cuando su celular esta prendido observa un poco sorprendido: tiene 15 llamadas perdidas y 35 mensajes.

Extrañado se pone a revisar primero los mensajes que, la mayoria eran de su primo y solo un par de su asistente. Los unicos mensajes del cobalto solamente decian _''¿Como te va?'' _o _''No destruyas nada por favor recuerda la ultima vez'' _mientras que los del albino decian : '' _En donde carajo estas?'', ''Mas vales que asistas a GUN'', ''¿Por que carajo no has ido todavia?'', ''¿Piensas ir o que?'', ''¡Con un demonio responde!'', ''Aunque sea enviame señales de humo'' ''Shadow The Hedgehog si no contestas te matare'' _y entre otras amenazas de muerte.

El azabache solo rie un poco. Tal vez no fue una buena idea plantar a los de GUN para pasar un ''rato'' mas en Las Vegas, pero al menos tuvo un buen descanso, ademas de que fue divertido no asistir. O al menos para el.

Abre los demas mensajes para ver ''las amenazas de muerte'' de parte de su primo, pero no alcanza a leerlos todos ya que es interrumpido por una llamada entrante. Es Silver.

Al principio duda si contestarle o no, siempre le habia gustado hacerlo enojar en varias ocasiones solo porque le causaba gracia sus berrinches, pero sabia que si no le contestaba, al llegar al edificio lo primero que le diria es cuan enojado esta, que debe hacerse responsable, que ya no es niño para estar haciendo tonterias, que esta mal fingir un matrimonio gay, bla, bla ,bla.

Al final pierde la llamada, asi que se dispone a guardar su celular hasta que vuelve a sonar. Lo revisa esperando a que sea alguien mas, pero sin duda alguna era Silver otra vez. Bueno, de alguna manera u otra iba a tener una reprimienda, asi que mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?, asi que decide contestar, pero antes de hablar lo interrumpen.

-_''¡¿Por que demonios no me contestas?! ¡¿Que carajos estabas haciendo imbecil?!''- _grita muy alterado el albino haciendo que el carmesi aleje el telefono de su oreja.

Al parecer se habia ''preocupado'' bastante por el.

-¿Hola Silver? si muy buenos dias ¿como te va?- le saluda sarcasticamente.

-_''¿Buenos dias?...¡¿Buenos dias?!''-_ pregunta muy exaltado -''_He tratado de comunicarme contigo casi toda la estupida mañana y ¡¿lo unico que me dices es buenos dias?!''_

_-_ Disculpa tenedor, solo trataba de ser un poco cortes como siempre me dices que debo- le contesta un poco burlon.

-''_¡¿Y tu crees que este es el momento prefecto para ser cortes?!''_

-¿Que?, nunca es malo tratar de ser cortes- le dice haciendose el inocente.

-''_En serio eres como una patada en el c***''_

_-_Hey cuida el lenguaje- dice bromeando, le causaba gracia el enojo de su primo que no aguantaba una que otra risilla molestando al otro aun mas.

-_''¡Al diablo el lenguje!''- _le grita muy enojado.

\- Tranquilo frente de marihuana, si sigues gritando en el telefono me dejaras sordo- dice mientras se soba un poco la oreja donde tenia el celular.

-''_ No me importa, ahora solo te pedire que me escuches muy bien''-_ le dice entre dientes

-Adelante, soy todos oidos.- contesta muy relajadamente

-''_Te quiero aqui a las 3 en punto, ni mas ni menos, a las exactamante 3 en punto''_

\- No te prometo nada- dice desinteresadamente el carmesi.

-''_Pues trata''- _le contesta -_'' porque te juro que si no llego a ver tu maldito trasero en la sala de reuniones te garantizo que no volveras a ver a tu pistola ametralladora''-_le advierte

-Na, no me preocupa mucho tengo muchas otras mas en la sala de pruebas- dice con cierto desinteres.

-_'' Eso ya lo se, por eso le pedi a Sonic tu FN P90, asi que tu sabes si vienes o no''- _finaliza asi cortando la llamada.

El azabache rodea sus ojos y guarda su celular.

El albino a veces hacia corajes por nada, era increible que su pareja lo aguantara bastante segun el carmesi, el plateado a veces era muy torpe o tierno cuando estaba con su novio o se encontraba de buen humor con el, pero cuando se decidia a comportarse como alguien maduro exageraba bastante las cosas y se estresaba facil.

Un ejemplo era lo de la entrega de premios, cuando llegaron todo estaba bien, el cobalto estaba muy sereno mientras que el albino estaba muy feliz de estar en Las Vegas, ademas de que cuando volvieran vendria ya con su pareja, que habia estado ahi una semana por cuestiones de trabajo, asi que estaba muy relajado...hasta que el azabache se retiro del salon para ir a los casinos a jugar su matrimonio y asi conseguir conquistar a mas chicas. Ahi fue cuando el plateado se enojo, pues el habia sido de los que le dijeron a Mephiles que el betas carmin se sentiria muy honrado de recibir un premio si se lo entregaba el mirada salvaje, por lo que lo citaron a el a Las Vegas.

Una cosa que agradecia de haberse ido a otro lado mientras los demas abordaban el avion para ir de regreso, era que no vio a Mephiles. No era porque el le desagradaba, pero penso que despues de no haber ido a recoger el premio que el le entregaria, este se encontraria molesto y le daria una reprimienda aparte de la que le habia dado Silver, asi que se le hizo muy facil irse por su lado junto con la chica que habia conocido.

Ahora solo rogaba que el albino no se le haya ocurrido invitar a el tambien a la ''reunion'' que tendrian en unas horas, pues si el plateado se encontraba enojado, el se encontraria peor... pero ahora no podia evitar que ambos le reclamasen.¿O si?

Al azabache no le importaba mucho lo que el albino le quisiera hacer a la ametralladora, pues el siempre tenia un monton de tantos prototipos que habia hecho, asi que perder una no seria nada, bueno si no fuera su arma favorita...

-¿Acaso dijo FN P90?- pregunto un poco alterado parandose de golpe.

Ahora no cabia duda que no podia irse a otro lado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Lamento decirles que eso es todo de este capitulo, lamento si fue demasiado corto, pero lo tenia que subir ya.**

**Y de paso perdonen si lo escribo mal, apenas estoy aprendiendo, asi que disculpen si la lectura es pesima u_u **

**Ah y el video lo subire despues, por si quieren verlo tambien ahi n_n**

**Bueno hasta luego, espero que tengan un buen dia o buena noche, dependiendo el horario donde vivan xD**

**Dejen Comentarios por favor :D**


	4. Chapter 4

El cobalto aun estaba en su computadora terminando de realizar unas llamadas para la búsqueda del azabache, lo cual no tenia mucho éxito.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias por su tiempo- dice y cuelga el teléfono.

Se recuesta en la silla y suspira profundo, ya había hecho mas de 15 llamadas y ninguno de los que había marcado sabia la ubicación del carmesí que, de hecho ya estaba muy frustrado de estar buscando al oscuro como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y eso que el ya había cuidado niños.

Estaba por hacer otra llamada hasta que divisa al betas plomo entrando al edificio, así que decide dejar el teléfono a un lado y lo espera a que llegue hasta donde el se encuentra.

-Buenas tardes Sonic- saluda el oscuro al llegar a su escritorio

-Hola Mephiles, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- saluda amablemente.

-¿Has visto a Shadow?, GUN me llamo para preguntarme si sabia la razón por la que no asistió a la junta- pregunta poniendo una mano suya en el escritorio.

-Vaya que vergüenza- susurra cubriéndose un poco la cara -Que rápido se enteran todos ¿eh?- dice con cierta ironía -No, no ha aparecido aquí

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de donde este?

-Pues ya llame al hotel donde habíamos pasado la noche y dijeron que ya no se encontraba ahí, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de su ubicación. - contesta

-No puede desaparecer de la nada- dice el betas plomo viéndole

-Lo se, siempre hace lo que quiere, pero el es el jefe así que se le puede hacer- dice resignado.

-Sabes a veces me he llegado a preguntar como lo soportas- le dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno es mi trabajo como asistente aunque a veces me siento mas como su niñero y eso que cuido niños mas pequeños que el- dice acomodando unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio

-Me sorprende que no hayas renunciado- dice con cierto asombro.

Y era verdad, cualquiera en su lugar no hubiera durado tanto tiempo como lo había hecho el cobalto y menos si se trataba de aguantar la actitud del azabache, bueno al menos eso pensaba el betas plomo ya que, si hubiera trabajado para el carmesí no hubiera aguantado su personalidad y ya hubiera renunciado, claro después de haberle gritado en la cara lo pésimo que es...o golpeado.

-Si te soy sincero nunca he pensado en eso- responde viéndole -Pues se que hay jefes peores, asi que me conformo con el que me toco, ademas no es tan malo, solo necesita madurar un poco

-¿Un poco?- pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, necesita madurar pero hay que admitir que es bueno en lo que hace- explica

-Vaya realmente tienes un don- dice admirado, realmente se sorprendía por el cobalto.

-See me lo han dicho mucho por aquí- dice empezando a garabatear una hoja.

El oscuro solo se le queda viendo, en verdad estaba impresionado por el cobalto, que apesar de no tener un buen jefe, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza en renunciara a su trabajo. sin duda, Sonic seria el buen asistente que cualquier jefe quisiera tener, sin embargo Shadow tienen suerte de tenerlo a el, pero era muy ciego para verlo.

Las puertas del elevador abren revelando a plateado dentro de este. El oji-ambar sale del aparato y voltea a ver a sus lados como si buscara algo. Cuando divisa al cobalto y a su pareja sonríe y se dirige hacia ellos.

-¡Hey Sonic!- saluda algo alegre -¡Hola Mephiles!- le sonríe al betas plomo.

-Hola Silv- le responde el oscuro

-¿Que sucede tenedor?- pregunta aun manteniendo su vista en el papel.

-Necesito que me prestes la llave del compartimento de armas- le pide

-¿Y para que la necesitas?- pregunta el azul dejando lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.

-Pues...solo quiero sacar un arma

-¿Y para que quieres un arma?- pregunta curioso el de mirada salvaje

-Oh no sacare cualquier arma- dice dejando a ambos erizos curiosos -Necesitare el FN P90

-¿Acaso estas loco?, Shadow se infartaría si algo le pasara a su preciada arma- le dice el cobalto agitando ambas manos -Ademas tu ni siquiera sabes usar una- le señala con el dedo

-Esa es la razón por la que la necesito- dice simplemente.

Sonic lo ve de una manera extraña, al albino nunca le había gustado las armas desde...bueno no estaba seguro, pero cuando lo conoció sabia que el les temía, por lo que al principio no estaba seguro de apoyar a su primo de hacer una empresa armamentista hasta que vio todo el éxito que esta les dio.

Pero no por eso el cambio su opinión sobre las pistolas.

-¿Y por que no tomas una mas pequeña?- le pregunta el betas plomo - Eso seria mas seguro para ti

-No, no la quiero para disparar- aclara el albino (N/A: T-T TE MALDIGO HIJO DE TU MAMA Y DE EL PRIMER LECHERO QUE SE LE ATRAVESO EN TIEMPOS DE FRIO XD)

-¿Entonces para que?- pregunta el cobalto.

-Pues digamos que Shadow finalmente contesto mis llamadas...

-¡¿En serio y por que no me avisaste?!- pregunta exageradamente el azul.

-Espera déjame terminar- responde el plateado levantando una mano -Cuando contesto le dije ''amablemente'' que si no venia aquí, tu me darias su FN P90 y tal vez no lo volvería a ver- dice

-Oh, asi que tu le dijiste que te daría su arma mas preciada creyendo que yo de verdad lo haría- dice divertidamente cruzando sus brazos.

-Emmm...se podría decir que si- responde simplemente.

El cobalto solo niega lentamente.

No era la primera vez en el que el plateado tomaba una decisión por el sin consultarle primero, claro, que no era muy común, pero cuando el albino estaba desesperado tomaba decisiones sin pensar, pero cuando eres primo de alguien muy chiflado que maneja una gran empresa y lo tienes que estar cuidando, ahi tienes una verdadera razón para estresarte, bueno, al menos eso decía el albino.

-De todos modos tiene que venir ¿no?- comenta el betas plomo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dice el cobalto resignado mientras abre un cajón -Ten asegúrate de no quitarle el seguro- le advierte entregándole la llave que era una tarjeta.

-Gracias- dice el albino una vez que tiene la tarjeta en la mano.

-Por favor ten mucho cuidado con lo que tocas- le advierte su pareja.

-No te preocupes seré muy cuidadoso con eso- le dice en un tono tranquilizador.

-Si quieres lo puedo regañar yo- se ofrece

-No, asi esta bien de todos modos yo soy su primo, así que tengo mas derecho- dice apuntándose a si mismo.

-De acuerdo trata de mantenerte calmado no quiero que enloquezcas y que le dispares.

-No te preocupes no pasara, no le creo capaz de hacer eso incluso cuando este enojado- le dice el cobalto escribiendo unas cosas en su computadora

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- se despide del albino y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Apesar de que solo es un inofensivo beso, no pasa desapercibido por el azul que los ve divertidamente y les grita.

-¡Consigan un cuarto!

-Cállate- susurra algo molesto el albino ruborizado y camina hacia el ascensor otra vez.

El oscuro lo sigue con la mirada hasta que lo pierde de vista cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran.

Suelta un suspiro, es increíble que tan estresado puede ser un simple viaje a Las Vegas. No comprendía las acciones del azabache. Y nunca lo hará.

Da la vuelta y camina de vuelta hacia la puerta.

-Vigila que no se mate- pide al momento de pasar por el escritorio del cobalto.

-No hay problema- le responde aun con su vista fija en la pantalla; abriendo un mensaje que le había llegado.

-Vaya, seguramente Silver no lo dejara ir- dice burlonamente después de haber terminado de leer.

Alguien toca a su puerta y el levanta la mirada.

-Pase- grita mientras se abre la puerta revelando a una chica.

-Lamento molestarle, pero el señor Hedgehog llego- dice tímidamente desde la puerta.

-Wow, solo cuando le conviene es puntual- dice jugetonamente viendo el reloj en su muñeca.- Bueno gracias por avisarme, tomate el día- dice cuando pasa junto a ella y cierra la puerta.

-Oh, gracias- dice ella un poco incrédula.

* * *

Después de haber tomado el primer vuelo a Nueva York, el azabache pidió un taxi para llegar a su edificio lo mas rápido posible, ademas sabia que el albino no iría o no mandaría a alguien por el, excepto Sonic...

Ahora que lo pensaba el cobalto siempre lo ayudaba , no importara si el hubiera hecho algo mal, el azul siempre lo apoyaba, así que al menos el no estaría solo cuando estuviera ''charlando'' seriamente con su primo. Eso le consolaba un poco.

Cuando llega a su edificio le entrega el dinero al taxista diciéndole que se podía quedar con el cambio. Y con toda la elegancia que un erizo puede tener sabiendo que su arma favorita en manos de un tenedor psicópata, entro al edificio, no sin antes quitarse su sortija y guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al entrar no vio al albino por ningún lado, por lo que se sintió aliviado un poco, pues al menos no le recibiría con gritos en publico como la ultima vez...desde ese entonces dejo de ir a Nueva Jersey.

Llega al ascensor, presiona el botón y espera a que este llegue, pero no se percata que alguien se esta acercando detrás de el.

-¿Tarde otra vez?- pregunta una voz y el carmesí gira para ver quien es.

-¿Acaso eso es muy obvio?- pregunta en tono burlón.

-Creo que se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre- le dice el cobalto acercándose a el con una tableta en manos.

-Pues...solo tuve un retraso- dice metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y el azabache entra en el.

-Prefiero no saber la excusa- responde también entrando en el elevador.

-Si es mejor que no lo sepas- contesta sonriendo divertidamente y las puertas del elevador se cierran.

Ambos se quedan en un silencio algo incomodo escuchando una cancioncilla de los Beatles mientras el elevador sube de piso. Una cosa en las que piensa el azabache es en cambiar la canción por otra diferente. Tal vez de AC DC.

-Amm..¿puedo preguntarle algo?- pide el azul después del pequeño silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Ya lo hiciste- le contesta jugando un poco el carmesí.

-Ya en serio- le dice sonriendo un poco.

-Claro que puedes, sabes muy bien que no soy de esos jefes gruñones.

-O responsables.-dice en tono de broma

-Ja,ja,ja que chistocito me saliste- se ríe sarcásticamente y le da un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Que solo digo la verdad- le dice haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Que me querías pedir?- le pregunta inmediatamente

-Ah, solo quería pedirte si me dejarías salir mas temprano- dice con algo de timidez.

-Por supuesto ,¿a que se debe esa petición?- pregunta levantando una ceja, rara vez el cobalto le pedía salir mas temprano,claro que si lo dejaría retirarse, solo que le daba un poco de curiosidad su necesidad de retirarse.

-Necesito reunirme con alguien- contesta simplemente.

-¿A ese alguien te refieres a...?- le pregunta picaramente, el azulado casi nunca salia a citas.

-No,no es mi pareja- aclara el cobalto antes de que a su jefe se le pasara cosas por la cabeza.

-¿Es ella o el?

-Ella- responde, su tablet suena avisando que le llego un mensaje y lo revisa

-¿Es bonita?- le pregunta picaramente

-Pues para mi lo es...- contesta aun leyendo el mensaje

-¿Estas hablando con ella ?- pregunta asomándose un poco.

-No, es Silver, quiere saber si ya estas aquí- le dice mostrando le la tableta.

-¿Que le respondiste?

-Nada, de todos modos ya llegamos- dice el cobalto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y el azabache primero esperando a que su asistente salga detrás de el, pero se da cuenta que este no lo sigue y se detiene.

-¿Que no vienes?- le pregunta viéndolo aun parado en el elevador

-No, tengo que terminar unas cosas si me voy a ir temprano, ademas no quiero estar presente en tu regaño- le dice sonriendo un poco burlón.

-¿Me estas dejando?- pregunta levantando una ceja y acercándose mas al ascensor pero sin entrar.

-Se podría decir que si, por cierto Mephiles vino.

-Por favor dime que vino a ver a Silver- dice un poco nervioso

-Por favor dime que ya lo conoces.- le contesta

-¿No me podrías acompañar aunque sea solo un momento?- le pide no porque le daba miedo su primo, sino porque quería sentir que alguien estaba a su favor por lo menos.

-Na, enfréntate tu solo.- le dice haciéndose como si le importara poco

-Que mal asistente- dice cruzando los brazos

-Mira quien lo dice, el jefe del año- le dice viéndole divertidamente

-Por algo gane el premio apogeo.- le dice con una mirada arrogante.

-Y por algo yo fui quien lo recogió- contesta sonriendole y las puertas del elevador se cierran antes de que el carmesi le pueda decir algo.

-Touche- murmura viendo aun las puertas cerradas.

El azabache suspira.

Le hubiera gustado que el cobalto se hubiera quedado con el para usarlo de ''escudo'' por si su primo le gritaba. Cada vez que su primo le regañaba, el azul estaba ahí para defenderle, bueno de vez en cuando se ponía del lado del plateado pero siempre le daba un punto a favor. Siempre y cuando que el azabache no hubiera hecho nada grave.

El carmesí camina por el pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se prepara mentalmente para su reprimenda.

* * *

El plateado ya se encontraba en la sala de reuniones aguardando la llegada de su primo sentado en una de las ultimas sillas de la mesa. Tenia el arma en una de sus manos mientras que con la derecha sostenía su barbilla.

No quitaba la vista de la ametralladora de Shadow, a pesar de todos estos años aun no comprendía porque al carmesí le gustaba tanto a las armas de fuego; desde pequeño el azabache siempre prefería jugar con las pistolas de plástico que con los carritos de juguete, y ahora manejaba una empresa que se dedica en la fabricación de armas, que debía admitir iba muy bien y así seguiría... bueno si solo resolvían el problema.

Al plateado no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, es mas les tenia un poco de miedo, el era muy distinto a su primo en esos gustos, le daba un poco de pavor tener un arma sin seguro o con balas. Pero a su primo no.

-¿Como te puede gustar esto Shadow?- susurra a si mismo viendo el arma.

Escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse y esconde la pistola debajo de la mesa y se vuelve a sentar esta vez derecho.

-Ya llego por quien llorabas- dice el carmesí con una mirada arrogante.

-Llegas tarde- le contesta serio mientras ve el reloj en su muñeca.

-Vamos son solo 5 minutos de retraso- dice cerrando la puerta

-Pero te dije que te quiera aquí a las 3:00 p.m.

-Al menos estoy aquí ¿no?, preocúpate si no hubiera venido- le dice burlonamente sentándose en la primera silla que vio.

-Tienes que ser puntual, ¡no puedes llegar a la hora que se te de la gana!- exclama el albino enojado.

-''Y ahi viene''- se dijo mentalmente el azabache cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno ahora quiero saber cual fue tu motivo para faltar a una de las reuniones de uno de nuestros mas importantes compradores desde que esta empresa empezó...así que anda te escucho- pide enojado recargándose en la mesa.

El azabache solo lo mira divertido antes de pensar en una razón.

-Pues...- dice pensando, realmente no había ensayado una excusa, así que debía pensar en algo rápido

-¿Pues que?- pide impaciente el albino.

-Me quede dormido- le responde simplemente.

-Dormido...- repite en voz baja- Te quedaste dormido...- vuelve a repetir y se para de su asiento -¡¿Faltaste a un maldita reunión de GUN solo porque te quedaste dormido?!- le grita muy enojado.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando empezarías a gritar.- dice con cierta ironía.

-¡¿Como no quieres que grite después de lo que me acabas de decir?!- le grita mas fuerte antes.

-Calma tenedor solo fue una falta- dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras que su primo estaba que echaba fuego.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que ocasionaría una simple falta a una reunión a esta compañía que esta en mero apogeo?- le pregunta muy enfadado.

-Tranquilo, a veces creo que te estresas demasiado- le responde mientras sube los pies a la mesa.

-Y yo pienso que eres un inmaduro que debería concentrarse en un empresa en ves de andar en fiestas- le replica cruzando los brazos.

Si el se estresaba demasiado, era sin duda por culpa del azabache, bueno al menos el lo culpaba a el ya que si el no estuviera de fiesta en fiesta seduciendo mujeres ni el ni Sonic estarían hasta la madrugada tratando de que la empresa no cayera en ruinas por el descuido del azabache...Bueno a veces el plateado dramatizaba un poco pero temía que todo lo que habían logrado se perdiera. El no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Aunque su primo le guste la diversión.

-¿Que?- se encoge de hombros haciéndose el inocente -¿No has escuchado lo que suelen decir los chinos?, mucho de algo es malo- dice sonriendo burlonamente.

Al plateado se le aparece una venita en la frente.  
¡¿Como carajos a su primo se le pudo ocurrir eso?! ¡Y mas cuando esta manejando una empresa en mero apogeo! ¡¿Y desde cuando oye frases de los chinos?!, espera ¿frases de los chinos?.

-¡¿ Pero en que mier** piensas?!- le grita acercándose a el y tumbandole los pies de la mesa -¿Acaso crees que la vida es un carnaval o que?

-Calma, yo solo disfruto de la vida- le dice sonriendo.

-Hay por el amor de ...- susurra desesperadamente mientras mira arriba y luego a el otra vez -Shadow entiende, ¡ya tienes 24 años!, ya no eres un niño para estarte llamando la atención cada que te portes mal, incluso Sonic se comporta mas maduro que tu y solo tiene 18 - le dice esperando a ver si logra hacerlo entrar en razón...al menos un poco.

-Solo pienso que hay cosas mas importantes en la vida- le contesta el carmesí viéndole tranquilamente.

-Pues que pensamiento mas idiota- le dice enojado - Debes entender que ya tienes responsabilidades mayores no es para que andes fingiendo un matrimonio gay- le dice ya mas exasperado mientras se frota las sienes.

-Oh créeme - se endereza de su silla -Si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías.

-Ese es el detalle- dice ya dejando de frotarse -No entiendo como carajo sigues con esa farsa después de todos tus logros.

-Tu sabes que siempre habrá algo que no logre- le contesta viendo sus nudillos.

El plateado suelta un suspiro algo irritado

-Enserio... ¡Me pica el piojo contigo Shadow!- grita -Entiende ¡ya pasaron 4 años!- pone las manos en el escritorio. -¿Cuando lo vas a superar?

El carmesí chasquea la lengua.

-Ya lo supere.- dice como si le importara un comino.

-¿Enserio?- entrecierra los ojos -Pues ese anillo me dice lo contrario- le apunta acusadoramente.

\- O por favor- dice y saca su sortija que estaba guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón - ¡Esta sortija ha sido mi amuleto desde aquel humillante día!

\- ¡Esa sortija ha sido tu perdición desde entonces!

-¡Claro que no!- se cruza de brazos.

\- Shadow debes dejar de fingir que estas casado...¡y que eres gay!- le grita.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo?- replica. La verdad el no veia la ''gravedad'' del asunto

\- Que eso es inmoral, y te hace un mentiroso.

-Bueno tal vez tengas una razón en eso- le admite -Pero hay una ventaja..

-¿Y cual es?- le pide impacientemente.

-Fácil, que nadie sale lastimado.- se encoge de hombros simplemente.

El albino suspira. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Bueno...al menos no yo- susurra lo ultimo pero el oji-ambar lo alcanza a escuchar perfectamente.

El plateado se pone una mano en la frente, estaba consciente de que su primo había sufrido bastante la infidelidad de la ''zorra'' de Rouge, pero tenia que dejarlo ir, si era cierto que el azabache ya no la amaba mas, pero era muy evidente que aun no superaba la ruptura. Esa prueba era ese anillo, que en vez de tirarlo al mar, aun lo guardaba y se lo ponía cada vez que salían de fiesta. Hace tiempo que el azabache no había tenido una relación formal por miedo a que solo lo utilicen y mas que ahora es rico. La verdad sentía algo de pena por el.

Esta por decirle algo mas pero es obligado a guardar silencio cuando oye que tocan la puerta y el cobalto entra.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero el Sr. Robotnik tiene una propuesta de negocios para Shadow- dice el azul con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Cuando viene a verme?- pregunta un poco interesado el azabache.

-El día que tu quieras- responde.

-¿Que día es hoy?- pregunta viendo al albino.

-Lunes- contesta rápidamente.

El azabache piensa un poco antes de contestar.

-Dile que puede venir el Lunes de la próxima semana- responde viendo a su asistente.

-De acuerdo yo me encargo- asiente el cobalto y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Ambos erizos se quedan en silencio un momento.

-Bueno...¿ahora que?- pregunta el carmesí rompiendo el silencio.

-Llamaras GUN y le pedirás una disculpa por haber faltado a la reunión- le dice decidido.

-Mmm puedo hacer eso...- dice pensativo.

-Oh bien...- suspira un poco feliz el plateado.

-Solo si me das mi FN P90- le apunta. De verdad adoraba esa arma.

-Ah no es no- se niega su primo cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Vamos! ya vine hasta aquí y platique contigo, es justo que me la regreses- le replica.

-Pero llegaste 5 minutos tarde- le recuerda el albino.

-¡Solo fueron 5 minutos preocúpate si hubiera sido dos horas después!- exclama el azabache.

Aunque el albino no lo quería reconocer, su primo tenia razón. Llego aquí puntualmente aunque hubieran sido solo 5 minutos, pues ya había habido veces en el que se aparecía una hora o hasta el día siguiente, pero esta vez llego mas temprano de lo habitual, pero aun estaba molesto con el, así que no se la devolvería hasta que hiciese esa simple llamada.

-Bueno hagamos esto: llama a GUN y la FN P90 es toda tuya de nuevo- dice tratando de ''negociar'' con el.

-A veces pienso que eres peor chantajista que el abuelo- murmura un poco molesto. Suelta un suspiro.- Esta bien llamare a GUN, pero quiero mi arma en mi oficina cuando vuelva.- le apunta levantándose de su asiento.

-No te prometo nada- le dice algo juguetón el plateado.

-Pues mas te vale- le dice y se aleja de el diriguiendose a la puerta.

El carmesí suelta un suspiro después de haber cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y mira su anillo.

Sabia que su primo tenia razón, no había superado eso desde hace mucho, ya había pensado en deshacerse del anillo antes, pero no era del todo fácil para el ,ademas, con su ''farsa'' no salia nadie lastimado: El no tiene ninguna relación formal y la chica con la que escoge pasar la noche no se siente mal al estar con alguien ganan. O eso pensaba el azabache.

Guarda el anillo y empieza a caminar hacia el ascensor. Antes de llamar a GUN, pasaría por la cafetería por un bocadillo, no había desayunado nada por venir tan deprisa como pudo sabiendo que su primo maniático tenia su preciada arma. A veces le asustaba lo que el plateado podría llegar a hacer cuando estaba enojado. Pero sin duda el oji-rubi se divertía con eso.

Solo esperaba que GUN aceptara su disculpa (que por cierto ya estaba ensayando en su cabeza) y así poder calmar la ira de su primo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Lamento decirles que eso es todo!**

**y antes que nada les quiero pedir una SINCERA DISCULPA**

**La verdad lo lamento mucho por no haber actualizado, pero la semana que estaba escribiendo este capitulo estaba apunto de graduarme y fue la verdad muy ESTRESANTE.**

**Bueno ahora soy una recien graduada , pero una semana despues tambien me ocupe en mi casa T-T y no pude terminar el capitulo hasta ahora la 1 a.m. u.u**

**DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!**

**Ah y la pequeña nota de autor no es mia sino de mi buena amiga ShadowWolf651 que ahora escribe dos fics, uno de Five Nights at Freddy's y uno que acaba de empezar de Pom Gets Wi-fi, les invito a que pasen a leerlos de verdad es muy buena xD :D**

**Bueno si les gusto el capitulo dejen reviews (tengan piedad de mi u.u) **

**Y nos vemos hasta la proxima! ( que espero no demorarme)**

**Un saludo de parte de Gwen Witch Black.**


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber conseguido algo de almorzar y de haber llamado a GUN para explicarle el motivo de su falta, el azabache caminaba hacia su oficina.

Realmente estaba sorprendido que GUN le perdonara su ausencia de inmediato, de verdad aun no lo creía por completo, se imaginaba que al llamar seria atendido por unos gritos furiosos del Capitán exigiéndole por que había faltado a su junta esta mañana, pero en vez de eso se encontró con alguien realmente preocupado esperando su llamada como si hubiera velado por su bienestar... o eso le hizo creer.

Bueno al menos se sentía bien de que alguien se preocupaba por el aparte de su asistente...y su muy exagerado primo. Pero solo sentía que a GUN solo le importaba porque sin el no obtendría armas de buena calidad en otra empresa...

Bueno al menos alguien mas lo echaría de menos si se perdía de nuevo. O eso era lo que le gustaba pensar a el.

Abre su puerta con el pase que solo el, Sonic y desgraciadamente su primo tenían para pasar a la oficina.

Su oficina era realmente grande pero sencilla; las paredes eran totalmente blancas y tenían un que otro cuadro de AC/DC, su escritorio era como de color marrón y algo pequeño en casi forma de una ''u'' también tenia un librero del mismo color del escritorio con unos cuantos libros por ahí y en la pared había 3 ventanas rectangulares en vertical con una vista de la ciudad.

A pesar de que su primo le pedía re modelar su oficina, a el le gustaba algo mas simple, no tan lujosa pero tampoco tan sencilla, a demás de todas maneras no la ocupaba mucho, siempre prefería estar en los talleres reparando alguna que otra cosa o simplemente viendo como trabajaban en sus nuevas armas, o a veces se la pasaba paseando por ahí supervisando a cada uno de sus empleados (en otras palabras espiando) para ver que tan ''fieles'' eran a su empresa, no como un tal Scourge que había trabajado ahí con el hace un par de años y resulto ser un ''espía'' de otra compañía que trataba de robar sus inventos. Pero gracias a Sonic (quien lo descubrió antes de que tratara de robar un prototipo en el cual había estado trabajando Shadow) no logro llevarse nada y lo despidió de inmediato de su empresa.

Desde entonces suele pasear por el edificio multiplicando la seguridad en caso de que vuelva a pasar algo parecido.

Se dirige a su escritorio , se sienta en su silla giratoria y abre la laptop que esta en la mesa y se queda viendo la pantalla mientras enciende.

Como no tiene nada mas que hacer (según el) se dispone a abrir su correo electrónico, ya que no lo ha abierto por unas semanas y pues tenia curiosidad por saber quien se había acordado de el.

Escribe su correo y su contraseña, presiona el enter y espera a que inicie sesión, pero este le indica que ha introducido la contraseña incorrecta. Sin importarle vuelve a escribir la misma que había embargo se vuelve a equivocar.

-¿Pero que rayos?- susurra mientras vuelve a escribir una y otra vez la misma contraseña y le vuelve a aparecer incorrecto.

Lo vuele a intentar varias veces pero da el mismo resultado. No comprendía porque le pasaba esto si el no lo había revisado desde hacia meses, al menos que...

Mira que un lado del teclado hay un pedazo de papel, así que lo toma y ve que tiene algo escrito:

_'' Para que aprendas a ser responsable me tome la libertad de cambiar tu contraseña en lo que venias. _

_Te quiere (odia) Silver :) "_

-Jaja muy gracioso tenedor- dice sarcásticamente mientras arruga el papel y lo tira al bote de basura -¿Ahora que sigue? ¿la cancelación de mis tarjetas de crédito?- se pregunta así mismo irónicamente.

De repente se queda muy callado al pensar que su primo haría eso, aunque ha decir verdad no estaba tan seguro ya que le había pagado en efectivo al taxista y aun no había checado sus tarjetas de crédito. Así que tal vez si lo hizo...aunque el esperaba que no. Ya no sabia que era peor, que no pida entrar a su e-mail o que su primo le quitara su arma.

Espera, ¿si dejo su ametralladora en su oficina como le prometió?

Voltea a todos lados esperanzado de verla por algún lado, pues sabia que el albino la dejaría a la vista de el ya que temía de guardarla en otro lugar pequeño y que le quitara accidentalmente el seguro.

Como no sabe que mas hacer en su computadora (debido que su cuenta estaba hackeada) se levanta y sale de su oficina cerrándola con seguro ya que no tenia que hacer estando en su oficina solo...y con un poco de papeleo que estaba dispuesto a revisar después.

En su camino hacia el elevador se encuentra con el equipo de limpieza corriendo por el pasillo muy apurados con todo sus materiales (escoba, trapeador, pala,bote de basura entre otras cosas) como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia el elevador que iba a tomar el carmesí.

-¡Buenas tardes Sr. Shadow!- grita uno de ellos al pasar frente a el.

-¿Buenas tardes?- le dice con algo de duda.

Muy pocos les devuelve el saludo y entran empujándose entre si hacia el elevador que el estaba pensando en tomar.

-¡Cuidado me pisaste!- grita una de ellos que era una mujer.

-¡Perdón!- le contesta un hombre.

Las puertas del elevador se cierran y el azabache se le queda viendo algo curioso.

-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?- se pregunta a si mismo en voz baja.

La verdad nunca les prestaba atención a los que se encargaban de la limpieza, no porque no les importase, lo contrario también se preocupaba por ellos, solo que no estaba tan al pendiente de ellos. Pero si se le había hecho raro verlos corriendo hacia el ascensor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al menos que tuvieran un verdadero desastre que limpiar.

Se encoge de hombros restandole importancia al asunto, ya pronto les preguntara que paso. Se dirige hacia las escaleras ya que los de limpieza tomaron el ascensor antes que el y no quería esperar hasta que el ascensor volviera a subir y entrar en el, claro hubiera entrado con ellos pero no sabia a que piso iría, se tardaría demasiado y no podría alcanzar a Sonic.

No tenia ningún pedido que hacerle en realidad, solo quería verlo antes de que se fuera temprano como le había pedido, la verdad tenia ganas de seguir hablando con el un buen rato después de la regañada que le dio Silver. El consideraba a Sonic como un verdadero amigo, con el que puede bromear de vez en cuando...bueno siempre, al que le puede pedir algo y este sin ninguna duda lo ayuda, alguien en el que puede confiar y hablar de sus cosas sabiendo muy bien que lo escuchara. No se arrepentía de haberlo conocido en ese parque, claro que cuando le comento a Silver este no dejaba de llamarle ''pedofilo'' y al niño alguien muy irresponsable que ''no debía hablar con extraños'' hasta que llego a conocer a Sonic en persona por primera vez, debía admitir que le había sorprendido que se hicieran amigos después de que Sonic empezó a trabajar solo una semana, puesto que Silver era muy desconfiado que incluso hizo esperar a Mephiles un mes para hablarle por primera vez.

Pero bueno eso es otra historia.

Siguió bajando hasta que llego al piso en el que estaba la oficina de Sonic, aun no estaba seguro si se había ido o no, pero de todos modos quería ver si aun estaba ahí.

Camino por el pasillo un rato hasta que llega a la oficina del cobalto. Su puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se acerca un poco para ver si esta ahí.

Para su alivio aun no se había ido, pero aun estaba guardando algunas de sus cosas en su maletín mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- No te preocupes todo esta bien... aja si... claro que pueden venir aquí...no no hay problema, de todos modos ya voy de salida- dice hablando por su celular mientras guarda algunas cosas mas. -No pasa nada ya sabes que amo pasar tiempo con ellos... si ya lo se...de acuerdo adiós cuídate- Cuelga la llamada y cierra su maletín.

El carmesí sigue viéndolo desde la puerta preguntándose con quien había hablado, claro que no le gustaba violar su privacidad o estaba en cierto modo ''celoso'', simplemente tenia curiosidad, no tanta como para exigir que le dijera con quien hablaba, solo que...no podía evitar ser muy curioso a veces.

-¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?- pregunta el cobalto volteándose a ver a su jefe que aun seguía en la puerta.

-¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunta curioso ya que, según el había sido muy sigiloso con tal de que el azul no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba ''espiando''.

\- Eres muy predecible, ademas de que apestas haciendo misiones ''secretas''.- le contesta en tono de broma.

\- ¡Hey! yo podría ser un buen espía si quisiera.- se defiende abriendo un poco mas la puerta.

El cobalto solo se ríe un poco y camina hacia la puerta aprovechando de que el carmesí la había abierto para el... le divertía jugar así con el.

\- Oh créeme te descubrirían a los 5 segundos que empieces una misión ''secreta''- le dice saliendo de su oficina.

-Claro que no...yo soy muy discreto- le responde cerrando la puerta y caminando detrás de el.

-Tienes toda la razón- dice sarcásticamente - Por eso paso lo de Nueva Jersey.

-Lo que paso en Nueva Jersey se queda en Nueva Jersey.

-Hasta que Silver se entero ...te puedo asegurar que incluso los de China supieron lo que paso ese día.- le dice juguetonamente.

-Bueno de todos modos eso esta en el pasado, ya puedes olvidarlo - Dice el carmesí quitandole importancia.

-Jajaja créeme nunca olvidare ese día- decía el cobalto sonriendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza como si recordara aquel acontecimiento.

-Vamos, no fue tampoco algo tan memorable .- decía el azabache un poco apenado pero a la vez tratando de disimular aquella sonrisita que le daba al recordarlo.

Aunque lo quería negar, también le daba gracia recordar aquel hecho como el cobalto, aunque al principio fuera desastroso termino...divertido.

-Vamos ¿Quien olvidara al primo de el ''Gran Shadow'' gritándole a todos incluyendo a su novio que no servíamos como tu niñera aunque quisiéramos,que no merecíamos trabajar aquí, que hacíamos las cosas muy mal, ademas de que había casi corrido al equipo de limpieza por querer limpiar el desastre que el hizo en tu propia oficina?- pregunto el cobalto.

\- Aun no creo que fuera tan exagerado con ustedes, los quiere incluso mas que a mi...sobre todo a Mephiles.- le contesta el carmesí, cosa que era cierto, no importa lo que el hiciera por el...Mephiles siempre recibía el buen trato y su atención.

-Por favor incluso nos dijo a cada uno de nosotros de que íbamos a ''morir'' algún día, y eso que ya se estaba ''calmando''- decía el cobalto en tono de broma.

-Vaya ahora resulta que predice la muerte de los demás...tal vez debería hacerle enojar así mas seguido.

-Solo si lo enfrentas tu solo, no quiero estar ahí esquivando sillas otra vez cuando de que se entere que estupidez hiciste.- le responde riendo.

-Jajaja aun me sorprende que salieras ileso considerando lo excelente que es la puntería de mi primo cuando esta enojado.

-Bueno solía evitar la escoba que mi mama me lanzaba cuando me portaba mal, así que una simple silla no era nada.- responde con algo de orgullo el cobalto.

-Oye ya que acabas de mencionar a los de la limpieza...¿los mandaste a limpiar algo?- pregunta acordándose del pequeño acontecimiento al salir de su oficina.

-No claro que no, no he hablado con ellos desde la mañana.

-¿Así? pues los vi corriendo hacia el elevador como si su vida dependiera de ello antes de llegar contigo.

-Mmm... pues debieron ir a ordenar algo urgentemente sucio para apurarse así...casi no hay nada que limpiar aquí a excepción del sótano que es donde realizamos las pruebas.

-Pero no lo hemos utilizado desde hace tres días .- responde un poco confundido el azabache.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, realmente no había nada que limpiar con urgencia hoy tomando en cuenta de que no habían utilizado la sala de pruebas recientemente y de que no dejo un desastre en su oficina, bueno ni siquiera estuvo en ella tanto tiempo considerando que no estuvo presente en el edificio toda la mañana... ¿entonces que tendrían que limpiar?

Antes de poder preguntarle algo mas al cobalto escucha alguien que grita su nombre a sus espaldas , por lo que ambos voltean y ven al plateado caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?- le pregunta Sonic viéndolo.

-Nada... que yo sepa- responde con algo de duda, pues el no había hecho algo mas para enojar al plateado... ¿o si?

El albino se veía un poco inquieto, como si le acabaran de dar el mayor susto de su vida, lo cual muy raro en el ya que siempre solía mostrar una postura muy correcta, a pesar de que en algunas ocaciones podía ser un verdadero tonto, cuando se trataba de la empresa podría aparentar ser mas maduro que Shadow...claro que después de Sonic.

-Hola- les saluda con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Hola otra vez primo- saludo el azabache cruzando los brazos mientras lo veía de una manera interrogativa. Era raro verlo asi.

-Tengo que decirles algo- empieza el plateado mirando al suelo algo apenado.

-Hey Silver, ¿todo esta bien?, luces como si Mephiles hubiera tenido otro ataque de celos- le dice divertidamente el cobalto tratando de calmar a su amigo.

\- No, no, no, no es eso, Mephiles esta bien- explica el albino calmándose un poco- En realidad es algo...diferente- dice algo nervioso.

\- Oh lo olvidaba, ¿donde esta mi ametralladora?- pregunta el azabache acordándose de pronto de su apreciada arma.

-Ammm sobre eso...- se pone nervioso el oji-ámbar

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunta alterándose un poco. Cuando su primo se ponía nervioso nunca significaba algo bueno.

-Por favor dime que el arma esta bien- suplica un poco el azul, sabiendo que el carmesí podría alterarse si algo malo le hubiera pasado a su FN P90.

-Tranquilos el arma esta bien- aclara Silver.

Ambos suspiran con alivio. Al menos saben que el arma no esta rota. Pero si no esta dañada, ¿en donde esta?.

-Entonces, ¿que paso?- le pide el cobalto.

-Pues digamos de que hubo un ''pequeño accidente'' con el seguro en la sala de reuniones...

-¿Se lo quitaste por error y desperdiciaste todas las balas que tenían en menos de un segundo?- le pregunta el carmesí, aunque seguramente ya sabe la respuesta.

-Ammm...¿si?- admite nerviosamente.

Y sin duda alguna el azabache ya sabia como...

-Bueno eso explica lo del porque los conserjes se empujaban unos a otros en el ascensor- dice el carmesí recordando cuando los vio.

-Pero ¿como diablos no lo escuchamos si hemos estado aquí todavía?- se pregunta el cobalto, ya que teniendo un arma como esa obviamente se debió haber escuchado de perdido un balazo, pero en su lugar no se oyó nada, así que ¿como era posible?.

-¿Recuerdan lo que paso con Scourge?

-Uff como olvidarlo, el tipo era un canalla- dice Silver ya que cierto erizo no le había simpatizado nada en el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí.

-Ademas de que escuchaba nuestras conversaciones privadas... como odie a ese idiota- menciona el cobalto al recordar aquellos días en el que ese erizo estuvo ahí, que por suerte no fue mucho, pero aun así no soportaban su presencia.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- pegunta el albino confundido de que su primo haya sacado el tema de Scourge.

-Bueno, después de esa experiencia mande a poner en la sala de reuniones paredes que fueran aprueba de ruido y balas en caso de que algo similar volviera a pasar- Explica brevemente el azabache.

-Bueno eso explica porque las balas rebotaron- dice el plateado al recordar el susto que le dio cuando vio que las balas no habían atravesado la pared.

-Vaya es increíble que no te haya alcanzado ninguna bala- decía el cobalto algo impresionado ya que, no cualquiera hubiera salido ileso de una sala donde cuyas paredes eran antibalas y cierta arma peligrosa se le haya caído...

-Pues tuve tiempo de usar la mesa del florero como escudo- explica como si nada el albino.

-Por favor dime que no le paso nada al premio- le dice el azabache refiriéndose al trofeo que se supone que el habría tenido que recoger la noche anterior.

-¿Y tu de que te preocupas si ni siquiera te presentaste a recogerlo?- le contesta el erizo azul poniendo sus manos a la cadera.

-Recuerda que me lo dio Mephiles, conociendolo se molestara conmigo por no haberlo cuidado y si se entera de que Silver lo rompió...bueno que mejor se apiade de su alma- dice en broma el carmesí sabiendo que ni en sus mas locos sueños el oscuro le haría algo a su novio...¿o si?

El cobalto esta por replicarle pero al analizarlo se queda callado, aunque no lo quiera admitir, el azabache tenia razón.

-Bueno tienes un punto en eso- responde después de haberlo pensado un poco.

El azabache mira a su primo sonriendo.

-¿Ves? no solo actuó sin pensar, siempre pienso las consecuencias antes de hacer algo...tenedor- le dice viéndolo como si fuera realmente un genio.

-Eso es solo en el trabajo, pero ah cuando se trata de una fiesta ni te lo piensas dos veces antes de salir con tu mejor amigo el anillo a ligar a una pobre chica- le dice viéndole acusadoramente.

-Bueno trabajo es trabajo y una fiesta es una fiesta, no puedo ser igual en ambos- le contesta encogiéndose en hombros sonriendo.

-Lo harías si fueras como Mephiles- le reprocha cruzándose los brazos.

-¿Como? ¿Igual de serio en todas partes como si fuera Batman o Bruce Wayne?- le pregunta sarcásticamente.

Su primo solo le enseña la lengua infantilmente.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Shadow antes de que Silver cambiara tu contraseña pude abrir tu correo y llego una invitación a una fiesta en Miami de parte de Fang- le dice el cobalto acordándose del mensaje que le había llegado en la mañana cuando aun no aparecía el azabache.

-¿Cual Fang?- pregunta el azabache, a decir verdad no recordaba tener un amigo llamado Fang.

-Fang The Sniper- responde el azul

-Ah ya se, es el que negocia conmigo a través de Skype- dice el azabache acordándose de dicho personaje.

-Vaya ¿como es posible que lo olvidaras si incluso trabajaba contigo?- pregunta el plateado con cara de aburrido.

-Jeje bueno hace mucho que no lo veo, pero tal vez vaya a saludarlo a su fiesta- responde algo alegre el carmesí.

-Si...- responde sin interés el albino hasta que finalmente reacciona -¡Ah no, eso si que no, tu no iras a otra fiesta mas!

-¿Pero por que si ya le pedí una disculpa a GUN?

-¿Y acaso crees que eso lo arreglara todo?

-Pues...no se enojo el Capitán así que me imagino que si.- responde simplemente el carmesí.

-¡No! ¡no iras a esa fiesta!, ¡¿acaso quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de Nueva Jersey?!- le grita exagerado su primo.

-Vamos, solo fue una vez, ya te prometí que no volverá a pasar.- dice el azabache tratando de convencerlo.

-¿Y quien lo garantiza? nos dijiste a Sonic y a mi en Las Vegas que te irías solo un rato al casino y que regresarías pronto a recoger tu premio, nunca llegaste y cuando te busque te encontré coqueteando con otra mujer.-Le contesta el albino acordándose de aquel acontecimiento...que apenas paso ayer.

\- En eso tiene razón Shadow- contesta el cobalto estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo el plateado.

-Bueno si tienen razón, demore mas de lo pensado...- contesta el azabache.

-Ni siquiera volviste a entrar al salón- le interrumpe el cobalto.

-No me ayudes Sonic.- le pide al cobalto que solo le sonríe divertido.-Vamos Silver, es de Fang de quien estamos hablando, el no suele hacer fiestas tan escandalosas como un adolescente en la universidad, las de el son mas...calmadas.

-No me importa como sean sus fiestas, tu no iras a Miami- le regaña el plateado, obviamente después de lo ocurrido en la mañana no le permitiría asistir a otra fiesta.

-Vamos, esta vez sera diferente, es mas ¿por que no vas conmigo?- pregunta el carmesí tratando de convencerlo.

-¿Y para que querría ir contigo?- pregunta el albino cruzándose los brazos mientras alza una ceja.

-Pues podrías ir a cuidar de que no se pierda otra vez y que llegue al día siguiente- sugiere el cobalto, aunque tampoco estaba convencido de que el azabache vaya, pero sabia que este encontraría la forma de ir aquella fiesta. Así que ¿por que no llevar a alguien que lo vigile?. Como una niñera.

Lo que le recordaba...

¿Donde estaban los niños que se supondría que deberían haber estado aquí?

* * *

En otra parte de Nueva York...Para ser mas exactos en el asiento trasero de un taxi.

-¡Dámelo eso es mio y lo sabes muy bien!- grita furiosa una eriza de color rosa.

-Por favor, no seas amargada, te lo regresare en un rato mas- le responde un erizo verde cuyas púas estaban muy alborotadas.

-¡No!, ¡ya te lo dije que me lo des!- grita furiosa sacudiéndolo.

-¡No, espera ya casi gano!- le grita alterado.

La eriza rosada no le obedece y lo sigue sacudiéndolo sin parar para hacer que suelte lo que era suyo...su videojuego.

-¡No!- grita el erizo verde al haber perdido el nivel en el que estaba jugando. -¡Eres una idiota! ¡estaba a punto de ganar!

-¡Tu eres el idiota!

-¡No tu eres la idiota!

-¡No tu...- no termina ya que cierta eriza que también se encontraba con ellos los interrumpe.

-Niños por favor cuiden su lenguaje, ya casi llegamos- les regaña una eriza morada que estaba algo ocupada en su celular (igual que una adolescente en Whatsapp)

-Esta bien madre- responden al unisono ambos erizos.

Se quedaron callados un momento, el cual agradecía el taxista que ya se había hartado de escucharlos pelear durante todo el camino, el pudo haberles dicho algo, pero estaba su mama presente, y aunque la señora estaba tan ocupada con su celular , no quería arriesgarse.

Ambos erizos se habían quedado en silencio que tristemente solo duro 5 minutos para el taxista.

-Hey, Sonia ¿crees que nuestro tío quiera llevarnos a ver ''Avengers: Age of Ultron''?- le pregunta a su hermana el erizo verde.

-Bueno, pues el también ha estado esperando esa película desde que la anunciaron, así que tal vez nos lleve hoy- responde la eriza rosada.

\- Cierto, ¿y como crees que sean los gemelos?

-Pues, tal vez al principio estén como villanos junto a Ultron, pero después van con los Vengadores al descubrir las intenciones de Ultron.

-Wow ¿y como sabes eso?- preguntaba muy curioso

-Bueno eso aparece en el Trailer...ademas de que vi unos vídeos en You Tube- contesta simplemente la eriza.

-Solo espero que sea una buena película.- responde su hermano cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-También yo...- responde viendo por la ventana.

-Muy bien llegamos- avisa el taxista deteniéndose en frente del edificio.

-¡Si! ¡rápido Sonia hay que ir con el tío Sonic!- grita emocionado el erizo verde abriendo la puerta del taxi.

-¡Esperen niños!, solo una cosa...- les dice su madre antes de que ambos bajen del taxi.

-¿Que sucede mama?- pregunta Sonia.

-Recuerden que no deben molestar a su Tío Sonic si esta ocupado haciendo su trabajo o mientras platica con su jefe, no quiero que lo despidan por mi culpa- decía un poco preocupada la eriza morada.

-No te preocupes ma' , no lo haremos.- le dice su hijo.

-Cierto, al menos que sea necesario.

-Hablo en serio niños, no se les vaya ocurrir hacer algún desastre...ni robar algo Manic- le decía a su hijo mientras le señalaba.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no robare nada- decía Manic con una falsa sonrisa.

-Esta bien, se me hace tarde, así que niños pórtense bien y no se olviden de que los quiero.- les decía mientras besaba las frente de cada uno.

-Nosotros también te amamos mama- dicen al unisono mientras bajan del taxi y se dirigen al edificio.

-¡Sonia que no se te olvide vigilar a tu hermano!- grita para que la pueda oír su hija.

-¡Lo haré!, ¡Lo tengo en la mira!- responde Sonia.

La eriza morada solo sonríe y le ordena al taxi que la lleve a otro lugar, mientra que ve a sus hijos entrando al edificio ''Hedgehog Industries''.

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que no!, ¡N-O!.-Grita enojado el plateado hacia su primo.

-Vamos, es solo una fiesta, puedes llevar a Mephiles si quieres...eso si tendrán que conseguirse un cuarto en caso de que...ya sabes.- le responde divertido el carmesí.

-¡Nosotros no somos así!- grita el albino algo sonrojado. Obviamente ya sabia a lo que se refería su primo.

-¿Así? ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en la casa de tus padres?- preguntaba muy sonriente el azabache.

-¿O lo de la habitación del hotel?- pregunto también el cobalto.

-¿O en el baño del aeropuerto?

-¿O también...

-Si,si,si ya basta, ya entendí- les interrumpió el albino aun mas rojo que antes. - Eso solo fueron...experiencias que no debieron pasar...

-Jejeje aun recuerdo cuando supe lo que paso en la casa de tus padres, vaya susto que se debió haber dado tu madre.- decía burlándose el cobalto.

-¡Si bueno, ya!, eso esta en el pasado, ademas eso es asunto nuestro, ni siquiera se como te enteraste.- le dice el albino, ya que no se acordaba de habérselo contado al cobalto...y mucho menos lo de la habitación del hotel.

-Shadow me dijo- respondió inocentemente el azul.

Bueno eso le explicaba todo al plateado.

-Si esta bien, cambiando de tema- dice el azabache antes de que su primo le reclame - Entonces, ¿que dices? ¿vamos juntos a la fiesta?

-No estoy seguro Shadow, ademas aunque este ahí seguramente estarás usando tu anillo.- dice el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor, no sera así, es mas te prometo que no usare el anillo esta vez.- le dice seguro el azabache.

Silver y Sonic le miran incrédulos. El azabache jamas había dicho algo así, el técnicamente no podría sobrevivir sin ese anillo en una sola fiesta, aunque durante el trabajo no lo traía puesto,siempre lo llevaba a cada fiesta que iba, no existía alguna en que no lo llevara, así que, ¿como podrían estar tan seguros de que cumpliría su promesa?

-¿Estas seguro?, tu nunca dejas ese anillo- le dice el plateado, realmente no confiaba en esa promesa.

\- Te lo aseguro esta vez, si quieres se lo puedo dejar a Sonic para que lo cuide.- responde sacando el anillo para entregárselo al cobalto.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- pregunta el azul, aun sin aceptar el anillo.

\- De verdad, te juro que en esta fiesta no ligare a nadie con ese anillo.- responde el azabache mirando a ambos.

El cobalto y el plateado se quedaron pensando, era la primera vez que Shadow decía que ni iría a una fiesta sin su ''amuleto'', era realmente muy raro la verdad, es como si Britney Spears se presentara en un show en vivo sin usar playback o que Adam Sandler haga una película sin chistes malos...tal vez era un poco exagerado esas comparaciones pero simplemente era algo fuera de lo normal. Ademas, ¿quien garantiza que sera cierto lo que dice?, ¿sera que pasara lo mismo en Nueva Jersey?, ¿como podrían estar seguros de eso?.

Sin embargo no sabrían eso si no se arriesgaban.

-No mejor quedatelo- dice el cobalto rechazando el anillo. -Confitare en tu palabra esta vez, solo evita que haigan problemas como los de Nueva Jersey- le dice dándole un guiño.

-Gracias Sonic- contesta guardando el anillo en su bolsillo mientras sonríe, vaya como adoraba a ese chico. -¿Y que dices Silver?- se gira hacia su primo -¿Vas o no vas?

-Mmm...- se queda pensativo un momento, no estaba tan seguro de querer ir, pero sin duda de todos modos tenia que asegurarse que cumpliera su palabra, así que ¿por que no?- Esta bien ire contigo, pero te juro que si veo que traes puesto el anillo, yo mismo te lo arrancare del dedo- le advierte.

-Esta bien tranquilo, eso no pasara- responde el carmesí.

-Bueno, espero que les vaya bien en la fiesta.- les dice el cobalto a ambos.

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?- pregunta el azabache amablemente.

-Si ven Sonic, ven a la fiesta, asi sirve de que me ayudaras a arrancarle el dedo a Shadow.- dice el albino con tono burlón.

-Apoyo esa idea, excepto la parte del dedo

-Gracias chicos, pero no, no iré, ya tengo planes- responde el cobalto.

-¿Planes? ¿con quien?- pregunta curioso Silver

-Con mis niños- responde como si nada el azul.

-¿Niños?- pregunta Shadow confundido, el no estaba enterado de que tenia niños, y eso que lo conocía desde hace años.

Antes de poder responder a ambos, entran corriendo dos erizos pequeños atropellando a quien se le cruzara en su camino. Cuando divisan al erizo azul corren emocionados en su dirección.

-¡Tio Sonic! , ¡Tio Sonic!- gritaron ambos niños al unisono.

-¡Niños!- grita de vuelta el cobalto agachandose para recibirlos con un abrazo.

Los niños llegan abrazando a su tío como si fuera la primera vez en que se encontraban después de varios años. Los otros presentes solo miraban algo confundidos, no tenían ni la menor idea que Sonic tuviera niños...o hijos.

-Tio Sonic, ¿tienes dinero?- pregunta el erizo verde una vez que el abrazo se ha terminado.

\- Hola a ti también enano, si estoy muy bien ¿y tu?- le dice sarcásticamente, ya sabia que su sobrino le preguntaría algo así en vez de ser cortes.- ¿Y tu princesa? ¿con que idioma me hablaras ahora?

\- Ciao felice di vederti di nuovo zio (Hola mucho gusto de verte de nuevo tío)- le contesta sonriendo inocentemente.

-Así que ahora es italiano, ¿te toco interpretar a una italiana esta vez?- le pregunta, ya se esperaba algo así.

-Nop, solo lo practico por piacere- le dice mientras pone su mano en la cintura.

-Muy bien, recuerdame esta vez comprar un diccionario de Español- Italiano.

-nessun problema

-Ajam...- se aclara la voz Silver al ver que el cobalto los había ignorado por completo por estar hablando lo que parecía ser un enano descortés y... ¿una italiana pequeña?.

-Oh, disculpen- dice el cobalto al haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño error al ignorarlos.- Sonia, Manic, el es Shadow mi jefe.- les dice señalando al azabache.

-Hola pequeños ¿como les va?- les pregunta Shadow en un intento de ser amigable ya que, el nunca había sido bueno con los niños.

\- Va bene signore Shadow, grazie per avermelo chiesto- responde Sonia haciendo que el cobalto rodee los ojos.

-Vaya con que tenemos una italiana aquí ¿eh?- pregunta un poco divertido.

-Asi es signore, sere la proxima Jennifer Lawrence- dice entusiasmada.

-Vaya eso es genial, ¿y tu enano? ¿también te gusta Los Juegos Del Hambre?- pregunta mirando a Manic.

-No, prefiero Two and Half Men- responde como si nada haciendo que el cobalto abra los ojos incrédulo.

-¿Cuando en tu corta vida has visto Two and Half Men?- le pregunta, el nunca los dejaba ver ese tipo de programas, así que ¿como sabia la existencia de esa serie?.

\- Hay algunos capítulos en Internet que me enseño mi amigo cuando fui a su casa, ademas de que el cartero habla mucho de esa serie- responde inocentemente.

-Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde- le dice su tío.

-Vaya que estricto- dice burlándose el azabache del cobalto.

-Que yo sepa Jennifer Lawrence no habla italiano.- dice de repente el plateado al haber sido técnicamente olvidado.

-¿Quien es el de la fronte de marijuana zio?- pregunta obviamente ofendida hacia su tío.

-Soy Silver enana.- responde un poco molesto por el apodo.

-No sabia que aquí las persone pudieran traer marijuana al lavoro- dice burlándose.

-Sonia no seas grosera y preséntate- le dice Sonic al ver la pequeña discusión que se estaba formando entre ellos.

-Va bene!, il mio nome è Sonia Killer Frost Tamales de oya, soy spia e assassino rango S... ah y vendo torte- dice lo mayormente dramática posible.

-Vaya que chistosita copia barata de Jennifer Lawrence- contesta sarcásticamente Silver al haber escuchado tal presentación tan...rara

-Como se atreve signore!- Exclama Sonia y se acerca al albino para darle una patada muy fuerte en sus...buen ya saben.

-¡Sonia!- grita Sonic regañándola por dicha acción.

-Vaya...si que golpea...duro.- dice el albino adolorido en el suelo mientras que Shadow se ríe de el.

-Pff, derrotado por una niña que bajo has caído.-le dice aun burlándose de el.

-Cállate que yo hago mas que tu en esta empresa- dice tratándose de levantarse, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que decidió quedarse un rato en el suelo.

-Pues yo creo que el trabajo del Señor Silver es asombroso.- dice de la nada Manic llamando la atención de todos.- por lo que he escuchado tener a un idiota como jefe no es fácil.- finaliza haciendo que Sonic mire hacia el con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Espera, ¿quien te dije eso?

-Son...- no termina porque su tío le tapa la boca con su mano.

\- ¡Oye, yo nunca dije eso!- le dice un poco alterado mientras que el erizo verde se quita su mano de su boca.

-¿Como no?, te escuche hablando con mi mama- le dice acusándolo con su dedo indice.

\- ¿Por que en vez de estar diciendo mentiras le regresas la billetera a Silver?- le pregunta su Tio al haber descubierto su pequeño truco.

-Aww tio, siempre arruinas todo- dice aguitado su sobrino al ser descubierto.

-Espera, ¿mi cartera?- pregunta confundido Silver, ni siquiera vio al niño acercarse a el, así que ¿por que la tendría?.

-Aquí esta- dice resignado entregándole su cartera que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡¿Pero como es eso posible si ni siquiera me toco?!- pregunta alterado Silver tomando su billetera.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos- dice orgulloso.

\- Eso no es magia, es robar- le contradice su hermana.

-Tu no te metas agente tamales de oya- le dice apuntándola.

-¿Son así siempre?- le pregunta Shadow a Sonic, ya que nunca había visto que unos niños se comportaran...así como lo están haciendo ahorita.

-Créeme a veces son peores, a veces no entiendo como accedí a cuidarlos- dice un poco pensativo.

-De todos modos no tenias opción conociendo a mama- le dice Sonia con sus manos en la cintura.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-¿A caso le tienes miedo a una mujer?- le pregunta picaramente, no sabia eso de su asistente.

\- No conoces a mi hermana- dice viendo su reloj- Vaya ya se esta haciendo tarde...¿niños quieren ver Age Of Ultron? ya esta en el cine- le ofrece a sus niños antes de que a Manic se le ocurriera robar...cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto, espere meses por esa película y no me la quiero perder- dice emocionado Manic.

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Shadow, y Silver... perdona por lo de la patada.- le dice apenado.

-No hay problema, solo dile que no lo vuelva hacer.- le contesta aun en el suelo.

-Non prometto nada- le dice Sonia sonriéndo.- Arriverderci sigonre Shadow- se despide.

-Adios, espero verlos pronto enanos.

-Ten eso seguro.- le dice Manic.

Los tres salen del edificio dejando a ambos ahí viendo como se iban, le soprendia al carmesí lo responsable que era el cobalto, bueno obviamente en el trabajo lo tenia que hacer, pero nunca se imagino que también podrida ser bueno cuidando niños, como si fuera...una madre. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Sonic seria una gran padre.

-Me recuerda a una buena madre.- dice de la nada Silver.- No como tu...irresponsable...quien sabe que seria de tus hijos, ya tengo lastima por ellos.. le dice parándose con dificultad.

-Tienes razón...¿ya sabes que usaras este viernes?- le dice cambiando de tema.

-Preocúpate por el trabajo en vez de fiestas...tonto.

-Te puedo prestar algo mio si quieres.- le ofrece ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Vete al demonio Shadow.- responde caminando hacia el ascensor con algo de dificultad.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, tengo que pedirles tantas disculpas ToT, de verdad perdonen por no actualizar, pero es que ahora estoy en el CecyTec y todo es muy dificil xc, ademas de que no se por que carajos me meti en porristas, asi que ahora tengo que pagar $660 por un estupido traje que solo usare una vez -.-, pero bueno ahora me tengo que aguantar :'v**

**Tambien disculpen por el capitulo, lo acabo de terminar y no se si esta muy coherente, de verdad perdonen si esta del asco u.u pero esque tambien tengo que hacer el video y pues ya queria acabar...disculpen mis errores de ortografia :'c**

**En caso de que se quieran contactar conmigo personalmente les dejo mi facebook**: GwenWitchQuinn , **por cierto esta mal escrito ''Wicth'' ya que facebook no me dejaba poner ''Witch'' asi que me equivoque a proposito, pero hay esta la portada de ''Un Esposo De Mentira''.**

**Gracias a Judisu por felicitarme por mi graduacion n_n y atodas las que me han dejado comentarios a pesar de que no he actualizado, de verdad gracias chicas :)**

**Tambien agradezco a ShadowWolf651 por ayudarme a hacer este capitulo, te amo pijama x33**

**Un buen saludo de Gwen Witch Quinn.**


	6. Chapter 6

La semana paso muy tranquila para el azabache, después de que falto a GUN, los regaños de su primo y de haber conocido a los sobrinos de su asistente, nada interesante había sucedido. Fue algo que agradeció internamente el azabache de que no hubiera algún incidente que pudiera evitar ir a la fiesta en Miami. Bueno, al principio el plateado se estaba echando para atrás otra vez, ya que no se sentía muy seguro a ir a otras fiestas solo porque si, ya que cada vez que iba a una siempre era por motivo de negocios o por alguna entrega de premios (aunque el que debería ir era su primo y no el y su asistente), por lo que se había negado otra vez a ir, pero su primo se las arreglo para convencerlo otra vez, de prestarle algo de vestir y de conseguir el primer vuelo a Miami, por lo que tuvo que aceptar de nuevo.

Ademas solo era una fiesta calmada...¿que podría salir mal?

* * *

Nunca antes se había arrepentido de haber accedido a acompañar a su primo en alguna fiesta.

A excepción de Nueva Jersey.

Lo que se supondría que seria una fiesta tranquila en una casa playera, resulto ser una alocada fiesta con gente tomando donde sea, música extremadamente alta, muchos en la pista de baile,otros bailando sobre los muebles, parejitas que estaban muy juntitas, algunos fumando por las ventanas, otros haciendo apuestas absurdas y algún otro haciendo alguna travesura.

-¿Estas seguro de que estamos en la casa de Fang?- pregunta el albino arreglandoselas para no gritar a través de la fuerte música. Sinceramente esperaba que el taxista los hubiera traído a la casa equivocada.

-Claro que si, ¿por que lo dudas?- le contesta su primo pasando entre la multitud de gente junto al plateado.

-Creí que habías dicho que sus fiestas eran tranquilas...- responde el albino evitando tropezar con una señora.

-Bueno...tal vez...te mentí un poco...- confiesa el carmesí caminando a un lugar mas apartado de la multitud de gente.

-¿Que?- pregunta el plateado siguiéndole hacia donde esta.

-Si te decía como eran realmente no me ibas a dejar ir.- admite el azabache sin una pizca de vergüenza.

\- ¿Así que me mentiste para poder ir a otra estúpida fiesta?- pregunta comenzándose a enojar.

\- Si... pero solo fue una mentirita piadosa.- le contesta el azabache agarrando dos copas que venia repartiendo un mesero.

Sin duda alguna Silver ya no volvería a confiar en su primo otra vez.

-¿mentirita piadosa?, Shadow, nos dijiste a Sonic y a mi que no nos mentirías.- le reclama aun sin aceptar la copa que su primo le ofrecía.

-Vamos, solo sera esta vez, lo juro, ahora toma y aprovecha que Mephiles no esta aqui.- le dice volviendo a ofrecerle la copa.

Silver lo mira por un momento, pero al final suspira y acepta la copa.

-Esta bien, pero solo esta vez.- le dice y toma un poco.

-Así me gusta primo- dice y también toma un poco.

El plateado de repente ve la mano en su copa.

-¿Shadow?

-¿Si?

-¿Estas usando tu anillo?- le pregunta apuntándolo acusadoramente.

El azabache al darse cuenta de que traía la sortija puesta, trata inútilmente de buscar una excusa, se le había olvidado quitársela. Pero para su suerte, alguien lo llama desde la multitud.

-¡Shadow The Hedgehog!

Ambos voltean a ver al sujeto y ven que es como un tipo de comadreja o lobo que se acerca hacia ellos alegremente con una copa en su mano.

-¿Ese es Fang?- pregunta Silver, ha decir verdad, el nunca había visto a Fang en alguna foto... o alguien de su especie...cualquiera que sea.

-Si ese es- le contesta su primo sonriendo hacia el sujeto.

-¿Es una comadreja o un lobo?- pregunta el albino susurrando.

-Creo que es una comadreja- le susurra el azabache y luego se vuelve a Fang que ha llegado frente a ellos.

-Hola Shadow, ¿que tal?, creí que no ibas a venir.- le saluda con un abrazo, cuidando de no derramar su copa ni la de Shadow.

-Sabes que no me perdería una fiesta tuya- le contesta sonriendo y se voltea hacia Silver una vez finalizando el abrazo- Traje a mi primo Silver.

-Hola es un placer Silver- lo saluda Fang estrechando su mano mientras le regala una sonrisa.

Silver acepta el saludo y con algo de curiosidad dice:

-Igualmente, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si lo que quieras- responde amablemente Fang.

-¿Eres una comadreja o un lobo?- pregunta, de verdad le intrigaba saber que era realmente.

-Silver...-le regaña su primo, temía de que si decía algo indebido, podría ofender a Fang...y eso no es bueno tratándose de Fang.

-Jajaja- se rie Fang -Tranquilo no pasa nada, la mayoría me pregunta lo mismo...y pues...soy una comadreja antropomórfica- le responde sonriendo orgullosamente.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. ¿Comadreja antropomórfica? ¿en realidad eso existe? ¿se come?, bueno considerando que Fang es un ser vivo probablemente no...

¿O si?

-Eso quiere decir...- trata de decir Shadow, pero con temor de ofenderlo

-Mitad lobo, mitad comadreja.- les aclara Fang.

-Ahhhh- dicen ambos al saber al menos que es.

-Bueno eso lo explica todo.- dice Shadow tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

-Sehh, oye Shadow, ¿no tendrás por ahí un revolver mágnum que me vendas?

-No iba a traer armas, hubiera sido arrestado por transportarlos en un avión sin un permiso, ademas, recuerda que ya no puedes pisar tres estados.- le recuerda el azabache.

-Uh, tienes razón- le contesta sonriendole.

-¿Ya no puede pisar tres estados?- pregunta curioso el plateado.

-Si- le contesta su primo sin interés.

-¿Por que?

\- Digamos que aparte una comadreja antropomórfica soy un ''caza-tesoros''- le contesta haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Vaya, ¿y que tipo de tesoros?- pregunta interesado en la conversación.

-Esmeraldas- responde simplemente. -pero al parecer en algunos museos esta prohibido ''explorar''- dice volviendo a hacer comillas con los dedos.

-¿O sea?- pregunta viendo a Shadow.

-Cof robar Cof- le dice fingiendo ahogarse un poco con su bebida.

-Ahhh, pero no debe ser sorpresa, es obvio que eso es ilegal.- dice como si nada.

Shadow disimula un poco tomando de su copa.

\- Un momento...¿me estas llamando un delincuente?- pregunta amenazadoramente.

Si. Habia ofendido a Fang. Shadow no puede evitar una leve sonrisa.

-Ammm, no claro que no, solo digo que hacer ese tipo de ''exploraciones'' son ilegales en cualquier parte, al menos que tengas un permiso- le dice nervioso dejando la copa en algún mueble cerca, lo menos que quería era provocar a alguien en esta fiesta de locos.

Fang no dice nada mas, solo se le queda mirándolo fijamente molesto. Aunque Shadow le gustaría ver sucede después, decide rescatar a su primo.

Mira hacia un lado y ve la oportunidad perfecta.

-Oye Fang, ¿ese oso que esta ahí en el balcón no trae tu pistola?- pregunta señalando hacia el lado que había visto.

La comadreja dirige su vista hacia donde el azabache le ha señalado y ve a uno de sus amigos apuntando y riéndose con una de sus armas como si fuera el juguete mas inofensivo que había visto en su vida.

Lastima que no lo es.

-¡Oye Bark! ¡deja eso ahora! ¡no es un juguete!, disculpen.- les dice y se va apresuradamente hacia el oso que aun tenia el arma en sus manos.

Aprovechando que Fang se fue, Shadow toma el brazo de su primo y lo lleva a la planta baja de la casa, lejos de Fang.

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque le dejaste de vender armas por Internet.- le dice su primo una vez que han bajado las escaleras.

-Y yo ahora entiendo porque no vas a fiestas solo, tienes un talento increíble para conseguir problemas, por algo Mephiles te sobre protege- le dice apuntándolo con el dedo.

Aunque no paso nada grave gracias a Dios, se prometió mentalmente no volver a traer a su primo a otras fiestas...al menos solo no.

-Jajajaj, que chistosito, por cierto que bonito se ve ese anillo en tu dedo- le dice apuntandole otra vez en su mano.

-¿Que?

-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?

-Bueno es que...- Trata de inventar una excusa que sea al menos algo creíble. Por parte de su primo.

\- Tal parece que quieres perder tu dedo- Le dice poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Que? claro que no- Responde inmediatamente.

-Quitatelo- Le ordena

-Es que es la costumbre.-Le dice como si fuera la cosa mas insignificante del mundo.

-bueno, mas vale que te acostumbres a estar sin un dedo.-Le dice en un tono amenazador.

-Ya esta bien, tu ganas.- Se quita el anillo de mala gana.

-Guárdalo

-Tranquilo, mira ahí esta, te prometo que no saldrá de ahí.-Le dice el carmesí guardando el anillo en su bolsillo

-Si como no.-le contesta. De verdad no estaba tan seguro de que su primo le hiciera caso.

-En serio.- Le dice hablando en serio.

-Me prometiste que era una fiesta tranquila- Le reclama viendo como una persona bailaba en la mesa y algunas a su alrededor le aplaudían.

Definitivamente no iba a volver a creer en Shadow.

-Nunca dije ''te prometo''.- le aclara con una sonrisa.

-...Bueno tienes razón en eso- Admite ya que pensándolo bien...su primo nunca le prometió nada...

Odiaba ser tan tonto a veces.

-¿Ves?, no soy un mentiroso todo el tiempo.- le contesta de manera triunfante.

\- Eso ni tu te la crees.

-Todo el mundo miente de vez en cuando.- le dice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Si Pinocho te conociera te ofrecería su grillo.- Le dice cruzandoce de brazos.

-Ya no miento tanto.

-Por primera vez en años.- Le contesta el albino sarcásticamente.

-Bueno quiero empezar a hacer unos cambios.- Le dice recargándose en la pared tirando la copa vacía en algún lugar.

-¿Quieres un cambio?- le pregunta en tono sarcástico.- Prométeme, que esta noche no ligaras a ninguna chica con ese anillo.- Lo reta.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?.- Le pregunta incrédulo.

-Tu querías el cambio... al menos que sea demasiado para ti.- Le dice sonriendo retándolo. Sabia que su primo no lo haría...al menos no mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, lo prometo, no usare el anillo esta noche.- Le dice en tono decidido. Estaba dispuesto en ganarle a Silver.

-Suerte con eso.- Le dice sarcástico.

-Gracias...oye, ¿quien es esa?.- Le dice viendo a una chica que ya tenia rato mirá ser mas específicos a Silver.

Silver voltea hacia donde estaba viendo su primo pensando que ya había visto a una chica a la cual ligar. Pero en vez de eso era algo pero... al menos para el.

-¿Amy?- pregunta incrédulo.

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre camina hacia ellos, poniendo al albino al nervioso. El no esperaba encontrarla aquí.

-Oh por Dios se esta acercando, ¿que hago?- le susurra nerviosamente a su primo.

-Que Dios te acompañe Silv.- Le susurra divertidamente y se aleja de el.

-¿Que? ¿Shadow? ¡Shadow!- Llama a su primo para que no lo deje solo, pero cuando voltea el azabache ya habia desaparecido entre la multitud de gente.

-¡Silver!, ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- le dice Amy una vez que esta frente al plateado.

* * *

**Un hombre vestido de francés con una mascara corre demasiado rápido hasta salir del parque ''Landfill Park'' para cerrar las puertas lo mas rápido posible. Después de haberlas cerrado, les pone una tabla de madera de manera vertical y saca clavos y un martillo para asegurarlas mejor, luego saca otra y la pone arriba de la anterior pero en diagonal y la clava, saca otra mas y la pone encima de la otra haciendo que parezca una especie de ''x'' y abajo de la vertical hace lo mismo con otras dos tablas.**

**Una vez haberlas clavado todas, saca unas cadenas colocandolas también en forma de ''x'' y les pone un candado. Una vez terminado se voltea y pone sus brazos sobre las puertas como si las fuera a proteger contra algo. Pero para su desgracia cuando se volteo no contaba que la calle estuviera llena de patrullas, helicópteros y camareografos de las noticias.**

**Cuando todos los policías lo vieron, inmediatamente empezaron a apuntarle con sus armas.**

**El hombre grita y como si fuera caricatura, su cráneo sale de manera exagerada con su lengua extremadamente larga y vuelve a parecer normal.**

_-¡Todo termino Ipkiss! ¡Ponga sus manos sobre la cabeza o abriremos fuego!- _**Le dice un policía a través de un megáfono.**

**El sujeto en vez de rendirse, sonríe como si lo retara y a continuación da un salto al frente.**

_-A tocar- _**dice chasqueando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que todas las luces de las patrullas y del helicóptero se encienden y apuntan hacia el.**

**Ahora el hombre de la mascara lleva un vestuario de Rumba, que consistía en un sombrero negro, una camisa celeste con detalles rojos, un moño rojo en su cuello, pantalón beige y un par de maracas en su cintura.**

**Los policías solo le siguen apuntando con la pistola.**

**De la nada, empieza a sonar una música y la Mascara empieza a bailar, saca sus maracas y las empieza a sonar al ritmo de la música sin dejar de bailar.**

**Al mismo tiempo que baila la Mascara, un policía no puede evitar mover los hombros un poco como si quisiera bailar también, sus compañeros solo se le quedan viendo y el deja de bailar, siguiendo apuntando a la Mascara.**

**-**_They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rumba beat. When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.- _**Canta y al final mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro, un par de policías lo hacen también.**

_-Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street. When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.-_** Canta mientras hace gestos divertidos y avienta las maracas hacia un lado...**

* * *

-Jajaja, nunca me cansare de ver esta escena- decía riendo el pequeño erizo verde sentado en el sofá junto a su hermana viendo la película ''La Mascara'' mientras su tío estaba en el comedor haciendo papeleo.

La verdad era que ya deberían estar dormidos a esta hora, pero los pequeños le insistieron tanto que les dejaran ver la película que termino aceptando, ya que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y tenia que terminarlo, así que les dio como condición de que al acabar la película se irían a dormir mientras el seguía organizando todo el papeleo. El único que iba a dormir tarde era el cobalto.

-Tienes razón, me encanta como Jim Carrey actúa como ''La Mascara''- estuvo de acuerdo Sonia mientras agarraba un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-Sip y no olvidemos a Cameron Diaz...¿que le habrá pasado a su belleza?- pregunta un poco curioso.

\- No se...¿Botox?- le responde su hermana ya que no estaba tan segura de como contestarle.

-Hay algo llamado vejez niños, algún día la conocerán- Les dice el cobalto aun ocupado con sus hojas.

-¿Igual que tu?- le pregunta divertido Manic mientras que la eriza rosa se ríe un poco.

-Si igual que... esperen, ¡No estoy tan viejo! ¡Solo tengo 18!- Exclama Sonic exageradamente.

-Pero con una actitud de uno de 50- le responde Sonia.

El cobalto le iba a contradecir, pero sabia muy bien que en cierta parte era cierto, por lo que discutir sobre eso solo perdería...y mas contra sus sobrinos.

-Mejor sigan viendo la película, ya tienen que irse a dormir- les responde volviendo la vista hacia su trabajo.

-Si abuelo- dicen ambos al unisono y volviendole a prestar atención a la película.

-No soy su abuelo, soy su tío.- les responde corrigiéndolos.

-Como digas- responde Manic como si le importase poco.

Sonic solo suspira negando con la cabeza y se vuelve a concentrar en lo que hace, si quería acabar pronto debía apurarse.

No pasan ni alrededor de 5 minutos cuando el celular de Sonia empieza a sonar, ella revisa la pantalla de su celular y ve una llamada entrante.

-¡Oh por dios es Bartleby!- exclama sorprendida agarrando el celular.

-¿Y?- pregunta con indiferencia su hermano.

-No puedo contestarle sigo enojada con el.- pregunta aun con el celular en sus manos.

-¿Y a mi que me importa?- le pregunta aun viendo la película.

\- Contesta tu.- le tiende su teléfono.

-Eres actriz ¿no? inventate un dialogo dramático.- le contesta en realidad le importaba poco la ''pequeña situación'' en la que se encontraba su hermana.

El celular deja de sonar y Sonia suspira un poco aliviada, pero eso solo dura unos pocos minutos hasta que el celular vuelve a sonar. A si que sabiendo que su hermano no le ayudaría en nada se para corriendo al lado de su tío, el cual seguía llenando ciertos documentos.

-¡Tio Sonic contéstale!- le pide extendiéndole su celular.

El cobalto deja un momento sus papeles y voltea a ver a su sobrina algo curioso.

-¿A quien?

-A Bartleby

-¿Y por que yo?- le pregunta, a decir verdad no sabia porque su sobrina le pedía que hablara con su novio.

-Necesito que le hables- le pide aun agarrando el celular que no dejaba de sonar.

-¿Y yo para que lo quiero?- le pregunta mientras vuelve a agarrar la pluma para volver a su papeleo.

-¡Contestale!- le grita la eriza haciendo que el cobalto diera un pequeño brinco y soltara la pluma.

El cobalto sabiendo que su sobrina hablaba muy en serio, toma su teléfono celular y antes de contestar le pregunta.

-Esta bien, ¿que le digo?- pregunta contestando la llamada pero tapándolo un poco para que la otra linea no pueda oír su conversación con su sobrina.

-¡Dile que me fui a España! ¡no,no,no,no, mejor que morí!- le pide un poco exaltada

El azul solo voltea un poco los ojos, no puede creer las tonterías que le pide su sobrina, pero aun así decide atender la llamada diciéndole lo que ella le pidió.

-¿Bueno?...no, soy su tio- responde mientras Sonia lo ve atentamente escuchando lo que dice.

-¿Sonia? ammm- duda un momento y voltea a ver a su sobrina que le hace señas de que continue. - Ella fue a España...y murió.- dice algo inseguro.

-¡Si!- exclama un poco Sonia al escuchar que su tio dijo lo que le pidió.

Sonic se queda un momento callado escuchando la respuesta del chico, hasta que frunce un poco el ceño.

-Ahmm, no, ella no tiene una hermana gemela- responde un poco confuso por la pregunta del muchacho.

Sonia al oír eso voltea bruscamente gritando un fuerte ''¿que?" mientras le arrebata el celular a su tío y le responde ella.

-¡¿Me muero por 10 segundos y ya también te quieres ligar a mi gemela imaginaria?!.- le grita muy enojada.- ¡No, tu escúchame!.- Se va de la sala y sube las escaleras a su cuarto.

El cobalto solo se le queda viendo un poco raro por lo que acaba de pasar, confundido ve a Manic que seguía tranquilo viendo la película a pesar del escándalo que estaba haciendo su hermana.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Sus celos como siempre.- Responde aun viendo la película.- Así son las mujeres no te sorprendas.

-No todas son así...lo sabrás cuando tengas novia.- le responde su tio.

-Si como digas.- le dice sin importancia aun viendo la película.

El azul solo sonríe un poco mientras niega con la cabeza y se dispone a terminar su papeleo mientras Sonia seguía gritando en el teléfono y Manic solo veía la tele...

Ya se había acostumbrado a esos tipos fines de semana.

De repente su celular suena y el se dispone a contestarlo como lo hacia comúnmente.

-¿Bueno? Asistente de Shadow The Hedgehog

-_Disculpe, ¿aquí lavan ropa?_

-No, lo siento, creo que se equivo...un momento.- dice de repente al descubrir la trampa.

-_Jjajajajajajaja- _Se rie a carcajadas en el otro lado de la linea.

El cobalto solo se pasa una mano por la frente mientras sonríe un poco.

-¿Otra vez con eso?, esa broma ya esta muy gastada.

-_Jajajaj y no importa cuantas veces te la haga...siempre terminas cayendo._\- se burla el azabache.

-¿Me llamaste para burlarte de mi o necesitas algo?.

-_Para nada, solo quería saber como se encontraba mi asistente personal._\- le dice en tono burlon.

El cobalto esta por contestarle algo pero en ese momento su sobrina pasa aun con su celular en la oreja mientras grita varias cosas muy molesta. El azul solo baja la mirada algo apenado.

-_Wow, que interesantes son tus fines de semana...- _le dice con tono de burla.

-Pensé que te encontrabas en una fiesta- responde el erizo azul mientras voltea a ver a sus sobrinos.

Sonia ahora gritaba algunas cosas en ruso por su teléfono mientras Manic seguía viendo la película de ''La Mascara''. A veces pensaba que era mas complicado el trabajo de niñero que el de asistente. ¿O acaso seria mas complicado ser el niñero de Shadow?

Tal vez ambas cosas.

\- _Si de hecho aun sigo en la fiesta, Silver me dejo solo mientras iba a hablar con una amiga.- _

_-_Uhhh, a Mephiles no le gustara eso- responde Sonic al escuchar eso. Si había una persona que fuera la mas celosa en el universo,ese sin duda era Mephiles.

-_No te apures no tiene porque enterarse de eso, asi como que Fang casi le da una paliza._

_-_Wow, Silver tiene un don para invocar problemas, apuesto que es de familia.

-_Oye, ¿en que problemas me he metido yo?- _pregunta Shadow haciendose el inocente

-¿De verdad quieres que te los diga?- le devuelve la pregunta su asistente.

-Mejor calla o te mando mas papeleo.

-Jajajaja como diga jefe.

* * *

En este momento el albino había conseguido safarse de la eriza rosa que había estado un buen rato haciendole preguntas muy incomodas acerca de su orientación sexual, si se encontraba en una relación con alguien mas , si prefería un cuerpo de modelo o una cara bonita entre muchas otras cosas que no se atrevió a contestar.

No le dijo a Amy sobre su actual pareja ya que temia que la eriza fuera alguien homofobica y lo llegara a insultar entre tantas personas, por lo que solo se limito a decirle que ya no estaba soltero y que su relación era algo ''estable'' y asi la eriza dejo de molestarle con tantas preguntas algo desanimada. Se sintió un poco mal al desilusionar a la chica, pero creía que era mucho mejor que darle falsas ilusiones...y que Mephiles se llegara a enterar.

Al menos ya no estaba en esa situación tan incomoda.

Se dirigió a donde estaba situado el bar y espero a que fuera atendido por''el cantinero'' o como sea que se llamen aquellos que atienden los bares, se encontraba solo ya que no conocía a nadie más del lugar, a excepción de Fang (que al conocerlo por primera vez casi lo golpea) y al estúpido de su primo que lo había dejado solo desde hace un buen rato y no lo había podido encontrar.

A veces solo le gustaría tener más amigos.

\- Hola, ¿en que te puedo servir?- le preguntó una voz femenina amablemente.

Silver volteo a verla y vio que era la que atendía la barra del bar, se le hizo un poco raro ya que solo veía a hombres que se encargaban de esos lugares, pero prefirió no soltar algún comentario machista para no molestar a la hermosa chica que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Uh? ¿me hablas a mi?- preguntó algo confuso, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir.

-Claro, ¿no quieres algo de beber?- le ofreció amablemente.

-Ahhh, solo un poco de agua por favor.- el no era de los que solian tomar mucho, por lo que evitaba terminar embriagado a toda costa.

No quería hacer el ridículo.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Te puedo dar una bebida que no sea tan fuerte si gustas?- le ofreció la chica.

-Bueno me parece una buena idea.- le sonrie el albino

-Genial, puedo darte algo de Fernet o Rompope esos son los menos fuertes que tenemos por aquí.

\- Me gustaría un poco de Fernet, he escuchado que es muy suave.- pide amablemente el albino

-Por supuesto que lo es, deja lo busco.- respondió sonriente la chica

La eriza busca en una vitrina que esta detras de ella y saca un par de botellas, una de Fernet y otra de Vodka Spirytus, que era una de las que más solian pedir los invitados, la chica se dispone a buscar vasos pero no encuentra ninguno por lo que solo deja las botellas en la barra y se dirige al albino.

-Se han acabado los vasos, pero no hay problema con eso, iré a buscar más arriba ¿podrías cuidar el bar un momento?.

-Claro, de todos modos no creo moverme de aquí.

-Gracias, en un rato vuelvo.- le agradeció sonriente y salio del bar.

El albino se quedó en su asiento mientras observaba a todos en la fiesta, muchos habían llegado a estar tan ebrios que parecía que no les daba vergüenza bailar ''twerking'' entre si, le parecía algo indignante de ver ¿Como podían bailar las personas eso? ¿o incluso llamar eso ''baile''? era tan repugnante de ver.

Por estar viendo como algunas personas hacían ''twerk'', no se daba cuenta que otras personas se acercaban a la barra y discutían que bebida llevar y al no ver alguien encargado del lugar deciden llevarse una de las botellas que estaban en la barra.

Silver miraba a los invitados esperando a que la muchacha regresara, pues le había empezado a dar un poco de sed, pero al ver que se demoraba mucho en llegar decidió tomar una de las botellas y darle un buen trago antes de que la chica llegara. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas asi, pero no sabía con que calmar su sed.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse mareado, por un momento pensó que era por la música que estaba en un alto volumen o por las luces que andaban en las pista, por lo que volvió a beber otro gran trago de la botella sin ningún problema esperando que se le pasara pues, estaba bebiendo una bebida que era muy suave, no podia llegar a alcoholizarse con Fernet, asi que no se preocupaba y seguía bebiendo de la botella.

Por curiosidad, miró la etiqueta de la botella para asegurarse si era Fernet lo que había tomado. Cuando vio lo que era se sorprendió.

Era ''Vodka Spirytus''.

De un momento a otro el ya se encontraba bailando en el montón de gente.

* * *

-¿En serio te quedas trabajando en viernes por la noche? Vaya, que mal jefe soy.- decía así mismo el azabache mientras seguía en un lugar apartado de la fiesta.

Llevaba ya un buen rato hablando con Sonic que ya se había olvidado completamente de la fiesta, se sentía tan bien hablando con el cobalto.

-_De eso no tengo duda_\- responde sarcásticamente.

-Sabes muy bien que te puedo hacer que limpies mi baño de la oficina ¿verdad?- le pregunta amenazandolo un poco.

Por un momento dirige su mirada a la gran escalera que se encontraba enfrente de el viendo a una hermosa eriza con un lindo cabello rubio y un sencillo vestido azul bajaba las escaleras con un paquete de vasos desechables.

El azabache ignoró un momento lo que le respondía su asistente al ver a la hermosa chica que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía tan semejante belleza.

Un momento, ¿De verdad el estaba pensando así? ¿Por que creía que esa muchacha era linda si apenas la estaba viendo por primera vez? ¿acaso le llamó la atención sin siquiera haberle habado?

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos al ver que en uno de los escalones por los que estaba por llegar la rubia se encontraba un vaso tirado que había derramado un poco de su contenido en casi todo el escalon, por el cual la rubia podría resbalar. Al ver que la chica ya había llegado aquel escalon, la rubia soltó un pequeño grito al dejar caer los vasos que tenia.

Shadow de inmediato cortó la llamada y fue a la ayuda de aquella doncella que estaba por caer al suelo y darse un fuerte golpe. Como no estaba tan lejos de las escaleras logró llegar a tiempo y salvar aquella dama, aunque tuvo que doblar un poco las rodillas para poder atraparla bien en sus brazos, la chica cerró los ojos por un momento al creer que ya estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

Como no sintió el suelo sino unos brazos que la atraparon abrió los ojos para ver quien había sido el sujeto que la había atrapado, cuando los ojos de ambos de vieron, no pudieron resistirse a quedarse enbobados viendose un rato.

Por primera vez Shadow se sintió maravillado al verla más de cerca.

-Ahh, disculpa, creo que ya puedes bajarme- dijo la eriza al ver que su ''héroe'' aun no la bajaba de sus brazos.

El azabache por un momento se distrajo por su linda voz y reaccionó

-Ohh ,disculpa no quería que cayeras al piso.- dijo bajandola con cuidado.

La rubia se paro sobre sus pies y volteo a ver al azabache de una manera casi tierna.

-Bueno, es muy amable de tu parte, gracias por no dejarme caer, no vi por donde iba.- le agradece la chica apreciando el gesto que el erizo oscuro había tenido con ella.

-No hay problema, solo a un idiota se le ocurre dejar algo tirado en las escaleras.- le responde refiriendose al vaso que estaba en las escaleras.

-Hehehe, pues en las fiestas de Fang siempre hay algo de alboroto.- rie un poco la rubia

-Vaya, asi que ¿conoces a Fang?.- pregunta amablemente.

-Si, es un amigo muy cercano de mi tio, casi siempre suelo ayudarle en sus fiestas cuando tengo tiempo libre, asi que he visto de todo un poco.

-Me imagino que si.- responde el azabache al recordar todo lo que le contaba Fang sobre sus fiestas.

La rubia le parecia muy atractiva, quería conocerla más y quería aprovechar que su primo no estaba cerca para arruinarlo.

-Mi nombre es Shadow The Hedgehog, es un placer.- le dice coquetamente extendiendole su mano.

La chica solo le sonríe de una manera amable y le responde el saludo.

-Un gusto Shadow, mi nombre es María.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora amigos, disculpen si hay terribles errores en el capitulo, pero quería publicarlo ya , pues he estado muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de publicar xc, cuaquier duda que tengan no olviden preguntarme :3 espero que sea de su agrado UuU.**

**Quiero agadecerle a ShadowWolf651 por haberme apoyado apesar de que llevaba un buen tiempo sin publicar :'v, de verdad que eres una gran amiga :3**

**Y gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de mi historia! :D les prometo que actualizare seguido UuU**

**y por si tienen dudas el ''Fenert'' es una de las bebidas alcohólicas mas suaves que hay y es muy difícil de conseguir, mientras que el ''Vodka Spiryt'' es mucho más fuerte que suelen hacer en Polonia :v**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, ¡Espero verlos pronto!**

**Un gran saludo de Gwen Witch Quinn :3**


End file.
